Dirty Dancing Completed!
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: Hang out with the Inu gang, Dirty Dancing style
1. Vacation

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately.

"Hey Sis! Wake up!"

The raven-haired girl, that was being addressed, jolted awake and abruptly slammed her head into the car window. Sitting back in her seat, hand on her forehead, she shot her brother an evil glare with her chocolate brown eyes. Her little brother scooted closer to the door, trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at her, behind his hand. She sighed.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Her mother asked while looking in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine but Sota won't be."

Sota sat back into his seat wishing it would swallow him. Being victim to his sister's wrath was something he didn't want to feel anytime soon. His sister was such a vengeful creature.

"What's the big idea waking me up like that?"

"Mom said we were almost at the resort."

Kagome eyed her brother some more and then proceeded to lean to the front seat to her destination: The radio. She fumbled with the controls as the car bounced on the seemingly endless road. The ride was spent the rest of the way in a comfortable silence as the music filtered through the speakers into the car.

Twenty minutes later the small family pulled into the parking lot of the Shikon Resort. Kagome eyed the resort from her position in awe. It was huge. The main house was four stories high and made with light-colored bricks with splotches of ivy suffocating it. Each story had its own whitewashed porch already mingling with guests and hosts partaking in lunch or quiet walks. Across the lot, thirty acres of blue-green grass was visible. On the opposite side of the main house was the tree line. On the left of the tree line and the right of the main house was the lake reserved for guests only that was also lined with trees to keep out trespassers.

Kagome finally found her voice. "It's gorgeous!"

"I hope they have video games!"

"Now I hope you both know that this is a chance for us to spend family time together and not spend our whole two weeks playing games and ogling men." Mrs. Higurashi chastised her children playfully.

Sota and Kagome both sweat-dropped. Mrs. Higurashi giggled at the kids' silence. As they pulled up to the valet to get out of the car, a stout man approached them. As soon as Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the car, the balding man enveloped her in a bear hug. Kagome and Sota glanced at each other and then back to their mother.

"Wakana! It's been so long since we've last spoken. I see you brought your children. Kagome was just an infant the last time I saw her."

The man walked up to them and glanced at Sota.

"You must be Sota then. Your parents mentioned you to me but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

The pair gave their mother a questioning look. Wakana approached the trio to better explain the mystery man to her kids.

"Kids, this is Yoshiro Onigumo. He has been a family friend since before your father and I were married."

"I can't believe it has been close to ten years since Koji passed on."

"We miss him dearly." Mrs. Higurashi spoke up, grief evident in her voice.

"I suppose we all do. Where's grandpa?"

"He's taking care of the shrine and Buyo."

"That cat is still alive, huh? Anyway, on to vacation matters. I have reserved the best cabin for you that overlooks the lake there."

"Oh my. That wasn't necessary."

Yoshiro brushed it off. "Nonsense. You're my best guests. Boys, unpack their luggage, take it to the cabin, and park the car while I give them a tour."

Kagome took notice of the guys unloading the car. They were demons. Two wolf demons to be exact. Only two-hundred years ago did humans and demons finally pass a Peace Agreement. The same couldn't be said of half demons though. They were neither one nor the other and crimes against them were usually always on the news. Kagome was still watching the two when they finally took notice of her. Both were well-built, wearing a pair of black pants and white tee each. The one with the Mohawk went back to attending the car and the other with gray hair with a splotch of black in the front center approached her.

"I'm Ginta and that's my brother Hakkaku. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you. How long will you be staying?"

"Two weeks."

"Cool. This is a great place to relax. Anyway, we are going to take these to your cabin. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

"Kagome! Hurry up dear or we'll leave you behind." Her mother called out to her.

Kagome caught up with the others to continue the tour.

"_Maybe this place won't be so bad after all. I might make new friends too."_

Dinner that night was beyond what either of the Higurashis' expected. Before they had walked into the dining hall the smell of intracately prepared food reached their nostrils. All three were served an appetizer, or cocktail of shrimp, accompanied with a warm bowl of soup, a spectacular entree of steak, and a simple dessert of banana pudding. After their table was cleared Yoshiro came forward with a young man with long, wavy black hair that stopped at his lower back. His red eyes sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

_"Is he a demon?" _Yoshiro's booming voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Wakana, kids, this is my nephew, Naraku. Naraku. This is the wife of my late friend, Wakana and her two kids Kagome and Sota." Yoshiro waved his hand over each family member as he said their name.

Naraku bowed at the waist. "Pleasure."

"Naraku will be attending Tokyo University in the Fall." Yoshiro beamed with pride.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That's where Kagome plans to attend after Junior High."

"Oh really? Maybe you two can talk about it later. How do you plan to spend the rest of the evening?"

"I might retire early. The drive wore me out." Both adults chuckled softly.

"What about you, kids?" Yoshiro asked with obvious amusement.

"Video games!"

"I would like to walk around, if that is all right?"

"No problem. Naraku can join you, Kagome."

Kagome figured he would say that. It didn't matter if she wanted to walk alone. Grown ups didn't have a clue that children and teens needed space. And that's just what Kagome wanted. And besides, Naraku made her nervous. It was just something about him that screamed at her that he could be a dangerous man if provoked and she sure didn't want to do any provoking.

"_Maybe if I get to know him better."_

Mrs. Higurashi and Sota retired to the cabin, Yoshiro attended to his other guests, and Kagome and Naraku took an uncomfortable walk. Uncomfortable to Kagome that is. No matter how many times she tried to strike up a conversation she would get nothing out of him. It was as if she was walking with a stone statue. His posture was regal yet sophisticated.

"_This guy is so boring. Kinda looks like he has stick up his butt. Probably some uptight rich snob playing around with daddy's money."_

Kagome stopped giggling to herself.

_"Hey, what's that noise? Gotta ditch the rich guy. Um.."_

"Uh, Naraku? I'm going to go to the cabin. Its been a long day for me and I'm getting tired from walking."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"_Now he speaks." _She thought dryly. "No, thank you."

Naraku bowed and walked off. Kagome ran back to where she heard the music that was drifting down to her from the top of a hill. As she was walking up the steps toward the source, a pair of hands stopped her. Kagome whirled around on her attacker, causing him to lose his grip, and slapped him full across the face. Kagome promptly slapped her hands across her mouth, gasping, when she was finally able to see his face.

"Hey, Kagome. That hurt." The male pouted with his bottom lip potruding.

"I'm so sorry Ginta. You scared me." Kagome put her hand over her heart to emphasize.

"I thought it was funny." Hakkaku managed to say around his snickering from behind Ginta.

"You would." Ginta remarked dryly.

"What's up there?"

"Employees only. You should go back to the playhouse." Hakkaku replied.

"I just want to see. I love music. Please?"

"Come on Hakkaku. Not like she's going to tell."

"Ok. Whatever. But I'm not going to know her when I get questioned for her being up there." Hakkaku looked to where the two were standing before him when he noticed they were already half way up the stairs. Reluctantly, he followed.

Kagome followed the boys to the small building but she wasn't prepared for what she saw once the double doors opened. There were a few dozen people dancing/grinding on their partner. Kagome had seen some dance moves but not moves that were so vulgar. Some of the guys had even took to helping their partners' skirts ride up even further on their thighs. Anything they could do really to get higher up. Another guy even had his face in his partner's chest. Kagome was so dazed she couldn't move away or tear her eyes away from them. Ginta must have smelled her apprehension to enter for he pulled her out from the door to a small table laden with drinks and snacks at the back.

Kagome finally found her voice after she had a sip of water. "Where did they learn to dance like that?"

"You've lived a sheltered life, haven't you?"

Kagome turned to the new voice to come face to face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and pointy ears. He was kind of handsome to her for a demon.

"I'm Koga. I'm their cousin." Referring to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Koga took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure in making your acquaintance."

Kagome could feel the blush rising to her roots.

_"Oh my gosh, he's dreamy."_

"Koga? Who is that?"

"Oh, hi Ayame. This is Kagome. Kagome, this is my dance partner, Ayame."

Kagome took note of the slightly older girl. She was also a wolf demon. She had long, fiery red hair tied in two high pigtails and emerald green eyes. Ayame wore a short green miniskirt and a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome muttered.

"Same here. Have you come to party?"

"She just wanted to know what all the noise was." Ginta replied for her.

Ayame eyed Kagome from head to toe, taking in her state of dress. The girl was in nothing more than a pair of jeans and a loose knit sweater. "You mean she's a guest?" The red head shot Kagome a fearful look then turned on the two wolf brothers. "We could get in a lot of trouble you two if she squeals on us because you brought her here."

Kagome felt a little hurt but she could understand where Ayame was coming from.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything." Ayame looked doubtful.

"Come on Kagome. Dance with me."

"Koga." Ayame gasped.

"I don't know how." Kagome replied sheepishly, looking for a reason not to dance and not be on Ayame's bad side. She just met the girl.

Koga took the water from Kagome and placed it on the table. "I'll show you."

Koga put his arm behind Kagome's back and ushered her to the dance floor. Ayame growled loud enough for both to hear her.

"What about her?" Kagome asked nervously.

"It's just a dance. She'll get over it."

The song switched to The Percolator. Kagome stood there like a bump on a log while every one else was practically running circles around her. The dance looked so complicated and she knew she would be feeling the affects in the morning, being new to dancing. Koga put his hands on her hips, making her 'eep' and blush, making her move into a rather jumpy beat to the music. Kagome felt her face heat up being in such close contact to a guy. She had never been on a real date before and had never had a boyfriend yet here she was with a handsome man in close proximity. Of course she was going to blush.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She guilty added.

"Just move to the music. Follow my lead."

Koga stared shuffling his feet. As soon as she dropped her eyes to his feet he brought her face back up to look into his eyes.

"Don't look down. You'll think about it too much then."

Kagome soon got into another choppy rhythm of what Koga was doing but she was dancing none-the-less.

"You're doing great. You're a natural."

Kagome smiled a small smile lest she break her concentration and pushed her hair back behind her ears. She was glad when that song ended. It was too upbeat for her and her thighs had started to hurt. The next song was a little slower: Sexy Back. Kagome faltered in her step.

Koga scoffed. "I don't know why they played this. For kicks I guess."

Kagome giggled as Koga started to lead her with the song.

Golden eyes swept over the decent sized room, filled with provocative dancers all shining with sweat, from the door. They all seemed to be having a blast. The young man started to walk from the door, going through the center of the room, to the back where he could hear his rival speaking over the choice of music. On his way past the others he could feel some of the women cop a feel while they had parted to let him through. He mentally sighed. Ayame had caught site of him and he sneered at the look on her face. She wasn't in his fanclub.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see what was going on. Looks like you're having fun standing here with these two."

Ginta and Hakkaku waved.

Ayame huffed. "Yeah, well, Koga is off flirting with some rich, snobby guest. The flake can't even dance."

He acted like he was interested as he looked at his nails. "Oh yeah?"

Ayame crossed her arms over her chest and threw her head in the direction of the aforementioned couple. "See for yourself."

Amber eyes flew over to the pair to take in the view of Koga's face and the back of the girl he was dancing with. Her hair fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back and when the light reflected it, it had a blue tinge to it. From his vantage point she still looked to be younger than twenty, not having filled out and she didn't have any of the curves that women had yet. She was pretty petite, being a good head and a half shorter than Koga but he wasn't as tall himself either. Looking down at her feet he could tell that she had truly never danced before but she was trying to learn quickly, even though Koga wasn't being much help. He smirked. Time to ruin the fun.

"You're not a very good teacher. You got her all wrong."

Koga looked over Kagome's head to stare at his one nemesis. Blue eyes clashed with gold as Koga started to growl. "Hey shut up Mutt! Go back to your doghouse!"

Kagome felt a growl reverberate through Koga's chest with his close proximity to her. She turned around and met a pair of fiery, molten amber eyes but never noticed the falter in his smile. Kagome took in the rest of him and felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach. He had long silver hair with two cute fuzzy ears atop his head with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and a red muscle shirt that showed off his hard, chiseled abs.

"_Oh my God! He's so hot. I'm going to melt into a puddle right here."_

"Dog, this is Kagome. A guest here."

The newcomer, also known as "Dog" took in the rest of Kagome's appearance from the front. She had big, bright brown eyes, a cute nose, and her lips were so full and plump he wanted to kiss her right there. He could tell he had affected her seeing as she looked him up and down. Not to mention the way she looked when she turned around and saw him for the first time. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned down to her face.

"Inuyasha."


	2. Whose My Partner?

As the sun peeked its way through Kagome's window, the girl couldn't help but roll over away from the offending light and sigh. Last night's events swarmed her mind as she tried to go back to sleep. Koga had promptly asked Inuyasha to teach her how to dance since he acted as if he could do it better than anyone. Inuyasha had scoffed and left, saying something about not having the time or the patience. Koga had muttered a "You wish." , so Kagome was left wondering what he had meant by it. She barely had gotten back to sleep when her little brother threw open her door and proceeded to jump on her. She would definitely bruise.

"So kids, what's...Kagome! What are you doing?"

Mrs. Higurashi had expected to see her kids both dressed and ready for the day but what she found was Sota tied up with his game console and controller cords to a chair with makeup on and his hair sporting many girly ribbons. Sota was close to tears as Kagome snapped a picture of him.

"He came in and jumped on me while I was sleeping."

Mrs. Higurashi would have giggled but Sota looked so pitiful. After they had untied him and helped him clean up they went to the main house for a quick breakfast on the terrace. The family then proceeded to the lake after changing into their swimsuits. Sota played with two other boys his age while Kagome and her mother spent their time sunbathing.

"_I wonder where Inuyasha is. He may be hot and physically attractive for a guy but when he opens his mouth it kind of takes away the attraction from him. I still like him though."_

Kagome was definately off guard. Slowly but surely the slender brown-haired girl snuck up to her target, Kagome, and dumped a bucket of cold water on her. Kagome came up sputtering and went to turn on, who she expected to be her brother, to give him a piece of her mind, when she spotted the culprit. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stood there with her mouth open, eyes wide.

"San...Sango?!" She stuttered.

"Hey Kagome!"

The two girls hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Mr. Onigumo is letting me work here for the summer."

"I thought I wouldn't see my best friend for two whole weeks."

"Me too. He also gave Mir..." Kagome squealed and whirled on the guy who stroked her butt and slapped him.

"Oku a job too." Sango sighed.

"Kagome huffed at her lecherous friend. He was a little taller than she was with black hair tied back into a rat's tail with the most unusual blue eyes for a person with his background. "When will you keep your hands to yourself, you pervert?"

"When there are no more women, my dear friend." Miroku said while trying to look dignified with the red hand print residing on his cheek.

"Figures." Both girls said sourly.

Sango turned to her friend. "So Kagome? Are you going to join the dance competition next Sunday?"

"What dance competition?"

"Yoshiro holds one annually so Sango and I are partnering up." Miroku piped up.

"First, I don't know how to dance and I doubt I will be good at it in just twelve days and second of all, I don't have a partner."

"I have a friend that works here that might be your partner. He has been working here for the past six years." The young man informed her.

Both girls looked at each other, perplexed, since Miroku never mentioned having a friend that worked there. They looked back at Miroku.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

While Sango repeated her earlier question Kagome stood there shocked.

"He... is your... friend? You have to be kidding me! How can you be friends with that pompous, loud mouthed, arrogant jerk?"

Sango grew frustrated. "You've met him and I haven't? How come I am always out of the loop?"

"I only met him last night."

Sango was angry. She had known Miroku and Kagome since she was ten. "So Miroku...Why didn't you tell us about your friend of SIX years?"

"Well, actually Sango, love..." Miroku gulped. "We've been friends since grade school. I just never thought to mention him."

Sango's eyes blazed with fire. "You never thought to mention him, huh?"

"So he's your age?"

"He's twenty-two. A year younger than me. Oh wow! If Sango actually took up my offer of being my girlfriend and Kagome dated Inuyasha then you two will be four years younger than us."

Kagome and Sango walked back to Kagome's cabin, fists balled at their sides, leaving Miroku sporting two rather large lumps, lying on the ground. A little girl approached him and started using him as a mold for her sand castle.

Inuyasha had watched the whole episode unfold from his perch on the fourth floor porch of the main house. He had to admit. That girl Kagome did have some spirit. He had actually laughed when she turned on Miroku and slapped him. Even though he had good hearing, being half demon and all, he still couldn't hear what the small group was talking about but it sure looked like a heated arguement the way the brown haired girl was yelling at his best friend. Ah well, he was sure the perv deserved it, whatever it was. Inuyasha leaned back on one of the beams after the girls had walked off back to the cabins and out of his view.

When Kagome had turned around to see him last night he was surprised to see how she had looked exactly like his ex-girlfriend. His ex though was much more thinner and her emotions were much colder than Kagome's. Kagome was more like an open book waiting to be read. His ex kept her emotions locked up tight and only she possessed the key. No matter how many times he tried to get close to her she would not open up to him and he soon did the same. And while his ex would flaunt herself, to him or any other guy for that matter, Kagome was more shy and didn't wear clothing that exposed her body. An innocent. That's what she was. With the way she behaved last night he knew for sure that she had never been close to a guy before.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. This was going to be an interesting vacation if Kagome and the girl that was chewing out Miroku were here.

Later that night after dinner, the family joined a few other guests in a huge gazebo by the lake. The gazebo had many festive lanterns strung about it that reflected off the surface of the lake, causing it to glow, and soft music filtered to their ears from the boombox set up on one of the railings.. Kagome stood against the railing while her mom and brother danced together. Sango and Miroku were busy in the main house helping with the Bingo games. Yoshiro had stopped by earlier but left with a few other older men for the cigar room.

"Good evening Kagome."

Kagome turned. "Hello Naraku."

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes. It is very nice here." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Naraku smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

Kagome blinked. "Sure."

Naraku pulled Kagome to the center of the gazebo. Kagome was thankful it was a slow song playing. She didn't think she could handle the music from last night if they started playing it and her muscles were still a bit sore. Naraku seemed to sense some of her obvious discomfort of not knowing how to dance well. He pulled Kagome closer and started counting dance steps in her ear. Kagome stiffened slighty in his arms.

_"It's just a dance. Calm down girl. Not like he's going to do anything to me in front of all these people."_

Kagome relaxed slightly and continued to dance.

No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come on Yash." Miroku pleaded.

"I will not teach her." Inuyasha watched as a few guests scurried past the door to the room him and Miroku were occupying.

Miroku pouted. "This will be your first year you don't compete. It won't be the same."

"Keh. It ought to make some people happy since I always won." Inuyasha stated.

"You just don't want to do it because of _her_." Miroku knew it was a low blow but his friend had had plenty of time to get over his ex.

"Don't bring her into this."

"It's been a year. You're just dancing with Kagome. After Sunday you probably won't see her again."

Inuyasha looked at the ground and scuffed his shoe on the floor. Miroku caught on. "Oh I forgot Yash. I'm sorry. I didn't remember that you weren't going to have a place to stay after you leave here but I'll let you stay at my place. And if Kagome comes over I'll let you know so you can lock yourself up or go out. Sound good."

Inuyasha looked up at his friend. "But she looks like her."

"I assure you she is nothing like her."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I can't believe she left me."

Miroku threw an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Inuyasha growled. "Come on Inuyasha. I'm not asking you to date her. Please?"

"Keh. Fine."

"Thank you. I need to get back to Bingo. I saw her family going to the gazebo earlier. Be a good chance for you to ask her and then get a few dances in."

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air with his arms crossed. "Whatever."

Miroku walked away grinning. "Thanks Yash. And try to use some restraint when talking to her."

The lech disappeared around the corner and Inuyasha growled again. _"Pervert."_

_"My God this is so boring. This dance is for old people. So tired too."_

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked as she came out of her stupor. "Yes?"

"Would you like to be my partner for the competition next Sunday?"

Kagome was surprised. "Oh! I don't think you would want me. We'll come in last."

Naraku pulled away, seemingly disappointed, but still held onto her hands. "Please think about it. I must excuse myself now."

_"That guy is so weird. He doesn't say more than two sentences to me last night and now he wants me to be his partner for the competition. It would be more enjoyable dancing with Inuyasha." _She was being sarcastic of course.

Kagome went back to leaning on the railing after Naraku left. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota swept by her.

"Go for it, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed. Her mother was horrible sometimes. She sighed, looked up across the gazebo, and nearly passed out. Inuyasha was walking towards her...more like stalking. His ears were back and he wore an adorable pout. He was cute. He didn't stop or give her a chance to speak when he grabbed her hand and hauled her to the dance floor.

"What...?"

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request or question.

"_There goes that adorable cuteness." _She thought dryly.

"I'm sure you have heard of the competition."

"Yes. Miroku told me about it."

"Miroku thought it would be beneficial to both of us if we were partners." Inuyasha wouldn't even meet her gaze as he looked over her head at the other guests.

Kagome felt as if she had swallowed a few dozen hyperactive birds. Did he just ask her what she thought he asked her?

"_I want to dance with him but..."_

"Naraku already asked me."

"What?! Don't tell me your going to partner up with that freak?!"

_"I can't believe this wench would parter up with some loser, that's not even remotely human with his fake personality, than be partnered up with someone like me."_

Kagome felt offended. "He didn't come in here and drag me out here commanding that I dance with him."

Inuyasha got in her face. "If you only knew him." He whispered darkly.

Kagome shuddered at the huskiness in his voice and what he obviously knew what she didn't about Naraku. She looked into his eyes, which had softened somewhat, and tried to figure out why he wanted to teach her now.

"Well?"

Kagome jumped up in Inuyasha's face causing him to step back. "Why do you want to teach me how to dance now? You said before you didn't have the time or patience."

"That's none of your business." He growled.

"If I'm dancing with you it does make it my business."

Inuyasha's face set into a scowl. This girl was getting on his nerves. "I don't trust you."

Ouch. She supposed she could wait to figure out what his problem was. She sighed and figured she would use women's best friend: Compromise.

"Ok. I'll be your partner but I expect to get something out of this."

Inuyasha smirked and got back in her face. If the setting was different, she thought he would kiss her. "You'll have experience in dancing with the best dance instructor here."

Kagome sighed again as Inuyasha twirled her, the smirk more arrogant on his face. Yep. Kagome watched as Compromise flew out the window. Kagome's mother and brother swept by her again, grinning and winking. Kagome felt a headache coming forth.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Sango and Miroku looked at the dancing couple from the bushes.

"Kagome is going to kill us." Sango whispered.

"It was your idea to get them together."

"I know. She's been so busy with school that I thought that if she met someone she would get out more. Inuyasha is your friend so you know him and you can tell me all about him."

"Mm hm." Miroku looked at the young woman beside him letting her know that he knew she was lying.

"Ok ok. I thought it would be cool for the four of us to become friends."

"And because you want to pair us off into couples?"

Sango blushed crimson. She stuck her nose in the air. "If they do date and he hurts her then I'll know his address and I can go beat him up."

"My lovely Sango. You don't need to act with me. I know you want me as much as I want you." Miroku purred as he rubbed Sango's backside.

Sango's eyebrow ticked. "You PERVERT!"

Wham

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

"It's the hands. They're cursed." Miroku managed to mutter.

"You're the one that's cursed. Now come on before Inuyasha hears us."

Sango helped a limping Miroku back to the employee cabins.

You're not very good."

The raven-haired girl huffed. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"Keh. Hasn't anyone taught you? What about a school dance?" Surely this girl had some type of dance event to go to.

"No one has ever taught me and as for school dances, no one has asked me to go."

"I don't blame them. You have a mouth on you and you're not that pretty. You look more like that light pole over there."

Kagome sputtered. "You want my help or not?"

"You should be grateful I asked you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grateful? I should be grateful?!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha shrunk back, letting go of her. Kagome got up in his face and started poking his chest with every word she managed through clenched teeth.

"How dare you, you arrogant pig! I can't believe I said yes. You can forget it now! Goodbye!"

Kagome turned heel, slapping Inuyasha across the face with her hair, and stomped out of the gazebo leaving in her wake an angry Inuyasha and several disapproving guests. Mrs. Higurashi spared Inuyasha a glance as her and Sota gave chase. She'd never seen her daughter so upset. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't finished with that girl yet. He'd show her. The young demon made his way back to his cabin, the whole time muttering obsenities under his breath about some wench that didn't know who she was dealing with.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

It was ridiculous. Really, it was. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? The next morning after her fight with Inuyasha, Sango had forced her out of bed to make up with him. So here she was. In the auditorium of the main house, sitting a good ten feet away from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were seated on the stage floor across from them.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer.

Miroku sighed. This was getting him nowhere. The two adults in front of him were two of the most stubborn people he had the pleasure of meeting and befriending.

"Look. You two got off on the wrong foot. Can't you just kiss and make up?" Miroku teased.

"Miroku!" Sango huffed.

Miroku had at least wanted to get a reaction out of Inuyasha but he didn't even bat an eye. Neither did Kagome. This was going to take a lot of work. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other then rose to go over to their friends. Sango swivelled Kagome and Miroku swivelled Inuyasha so that the two faced each other. Neither one protested, keeping their arms and legs crossed, mouth in a tight line. Might as well start simple.

"Now Kagome. Why are you mad at Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed. "He said I should be grateful that he asked me to dance with him."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku prompted.

"She's not worth it."

"Well, if you actually took the time to teach her, being the strong, graceful, and overall great teacher that you are, she would be great in time for the competition."

Hey. Who said he shouldn't suck up and stroke Inuyasha's already over-inflated ego? It was already bigger than his head.

"Keh."

"Look you guys. Can't you just get over the argument and move on? It would be nice if the four of us could get along and hang out together." Sango added.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then turned their heads abruptly from the other, nose defiantly in the air. The two were so much alike it was comical.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Good. Now Sango and I need to practice." Miroku turned to Sango and bowed at the waist. "My lady, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Sango, being a kidder herself, smiled and courtesied, then walked off with the young man. Kagome turned her whole body from Inuyasha as music started playing and the pair started dancing. She would smile and laugh whenever Miroku's hands would wander too far down Sango's backside and when Sango would slide it back up to a decent height on her back. Meanwhile, with Inuyasha:

"_What are those two thinking? Especially that pervert? I've only had one partner for every competition I've been in. It won't be the same without _her _but I still want to dance. That girl though. She's annoying but she seems like a fast learner. Ah...what the hell?"_

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He stood beside her, gaze locked on the dancing couple. Kagome looked beside her at his pants' leg.

"What does you want?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, trying to rein in his temper. "Do you...want to dance?"

Kagome thought she heard wrong. When she looked up to give him a questioning look, his outstretched hand greeted her. His gaze was still on Miroku and Sango. Kagome tentatively placed her hand in his expecting him to pull back in the last second and laugh in her face. Instead, Inuyasha looked at her and enclosed her hand in his. Kagome blushed as he pulled her to her feet.

"_Her hand is so tiny. She's kinda cute though. Still annoying. Keh. What the hell am I saying?"_

Inuyasha took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then placed his hand on her hip.

"Now, it isn't all about the steps. It's about the music. If you find the rhythm then you're set."

Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha sighed. This was going to take a while.

"You were slow dancing last night so you know a little about what you are doing."

"I was just following."

"I'm surprised you learned anything from Koga and Naraku. Let's get started. Fox Trot."

"Ok."

"Relax. Go with me."

Inuyasha stepped forward with his left foot, gently putting pressure on Kagome to make her take a step backwards, then Inuyasha stepped forward with his right. Kagome followed suit. Inuyasha then took his left forward and then to the left. As soon as Kagome did her feet the same way he brought his right foot to stand beside his left.

"That's all there is for the forward steps."

Kagome looked surprised and relieved. "That's it?"

"Yep." Inuyasha smiled at her face but mentally smirked.

_"Wait until the other dances."_

"Now backwards."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued dancing the Fox Trot for another hour until Inuyasha felt confident enough that Kagome had an idea of how to dance to it. Miroku and Sango had left at the end of the hour to get back to work. Kagome watched Inuyasha go through cds from her spot on the floor. Desired cd in hand, Inuyasha opened the old portable boombox he had owned for six years and placed the new cd inside. After hitting the play button he made his way back to Kagome.

"Have you ever heard American music?"

"Some. Why?"

"How about classical?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Ok. You aren't going to be used to this then but that's why I am here. To help wenches with two left feet learn how to dance."

Kagome was about to yell at him when he cut her off.

"Come on Ka-go-me. We don't have all day."

When the pair had linked hands the music began to play.

"What is this?" Kagome questioned curiously as the tune filtered to her ears.

"Its called a waltz."

"Doesn't sound easy." Kagome began worrying her bottom lip.

Inuyasha leaned towards her. "Don't worry about it."

The raven-haired girl nodded and blushed.

"Watch me first." Inuyasha let her hand and hip go and backed up a few paces and began to dance as he told Kagome the steps. "Both feet side by side. Left foot one step. Bring your right foot a step past your left and turn it to where the inside of your foot is perpendicular to the top of your left foot. Then bring your left foot beside your right. Got that so far?"

"Got it."

"Next you take your right back one step then bring your left a step past your right so that the inside is perpendicular to the bottom of your right foot then bring your right to stand with your feet together. That's all you do and it forms a cirlcular pattern."

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and took up her hand and placed his left hand back on her hip. You are going to be doing it backwards from me ok? I'll help you out."

Kagome nodded and looked down at her feet before Inuyasha even took his first step. He forced her chin back up so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Your eyes never leave mine. I'll tell you which foot to move. Right back. Now my right foot goes by you and you are going to move your left back, I take a step with my left and you put your right beside your left. Are you with me?"

"Sure."

"Let's do this then."

Inuyasha proceeded to do left turn patterns with Kagome until she got the hang of it and when they were going pretty fast without her slipping up. After that he had them going right until she got the hang of that.

"Now we are going to do something called a whisk. I'm just going to tell you your moves."

"I don't know if I can remember all these steps." She said nervously.

"Try to remember this one like this. Slow, quick, quick, slow."

"Slow, quick, quick, slow?"

"Yeah. Like this. Take a step back with your right. Ok. Take a quick step back with your left foot where its right under your shoulder. Good. Another quick step. Your right foot behind your left then a slow step with your left coming beside your right. Thats pretty good Kagome."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"Anything to get you to where you think you are doing good. You probably got some low self-esteem and are one of those girls that needs to be told often that she's pretty and smart when she's really not."

Kagome snatched her body away from him, turning many shades of red, clenching her fists. "Why you no good..."

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome taking up a dancing position. "DIP!"

Kagome screamed so loud from the unexpected movement and caused Inuyasha to drop her right on her back to cover his ears.

"Geeze girl. Why do you have to scream like that!?" Inuyasha yelled, still clutching his poor fiuzzy triangles.

"You shouldn't have done that while I wasn't prepared for it." She huffed while getting up off the ground.

"Keh. Whatever. Let's get out of here. We've been here for three hours."

Without a response from the still furious girl Inuyasha walked to the doors.

"Wait up you arrogant pig." Kagome yelled trying to catch up to him.

When she got close to his back he turned on her, making her skid to a stop, and pointed his finger in her face. "I'm a dog demon. Not a pig."

"Sure fooled me." She growled low in her throat.

"Come on Gome!"

Kagome went outside and sat on the steps of the auditorium to wait for Inuyasha to turn all the lights out and lock up. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, who didn't hear him behind her, and watched her stretch and rub her legs. Kagome jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

"You feel ok?"

"I feel great." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

Inuyasha leaned towards her.

"Wait until the morning." That arrogant smirk was on his face again.

Kagome sighed. "Can't wait."

Inuyasha sat back up and growled low in his throat.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"I smell wolf." Inuyasha said that word like it made him sick to say it.

Kagome looked to the direction Inuyasha was staring and, sure enough, Koga appeared.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Koga."

"Mutt."

"Wolf."

"So Kagome? What are you doing with the puppy?"

Inuyasha growled louder.

"He was showing me how to dance."

"I could have taught you."

Kagome blushed a little.

Inuyasha cut in. "Aren't you already busy teaching Ayame."

Somehow seeing Kagome blush at Koga pissed him off. Geeze, he'd only met her a couple times but not enough for him to start feeling something for her. During practice he kept looking at her face, trying to memorize her features. The girl would blush furiously and look away from him. _"Still so innocent."_

"We already know our dance for the competition."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You saying I can't dance?"

Koga and Inuyasha were in each other's faces, growling. Kagome stepped between them, facing Koga.

"Knock it off you guys."

"See if you can teach this dog some new tricks, Kagome. Later."

Koga ran off in the direction he came from. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"You two sure are close."

Inuyasha sent her a look. "Like lovers."

Kagome laughed but stopped when her stomach growled. She blushed a little. "I missed dinner."

"The mess hall is closed for tonight." Inuyasha provided for her after a quick glance at his watch.

"I didn't bring anything but candy with me."

Inuyasha began walking to the main house. "Follow me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and blinked.

"_Maybe he is a nice guy under that rough exterior."_

Kagome followed him obediently. While she was mulling over Inuyasha she didn't notice that he had stopped. She bumped into him softly with a small "Oomph."

"Clumsy, aren't you?"

She could just see the grin on his face. She brushed by him and made a beeline to the fridge. Upon opening the door she squealed.

"Chocolate cake!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull. "That's not real food."

Kagome pouted. "But its chocolate cake."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. This girl was silly. He went to the cabinets and started rummaging while Kagome still looked in the fridge.

"Ah ha!"

Kagome bumped her head on one of the shelves from Inuyasha's outburst. She shut the door while rubbing her head and looked in his direction. There he was, brimming in satisfaction, with his simple find.

"Ramen."

"I can see that."

"Better than cake. Want some?"

"Sure."

Kagome smiled at how nice he was being but instantly frowned when he threw it to her.

"You fix it then."

Kagome felt her anger rising. She could blow up at him and throw it back or just walk out. Or. "You don't know how to cook Ramen?"

Inuyasha gave her a cynical look. "Of course I can."

"Then what's the problem?" Kagome persisted.

Inuyasha couldn't tell her that he wanted a woman to fix it. It was always better when he didn't make it. He put on a scowl.

"I brought you here."

"You didn't have to. I was going to eat cake."

Inuyasha grew frustrated. She was good. "Will you just fix it?!"

Kagome cheered to herself. She could get him mad too. No reason for him to win all the time. Inuyasha did help her get a pot down that was out of her reach. She quickly but efficiently fixed Ramen...four packs of it. Three for him and one for her. Their late night dinner was ate in comfortable silence except for the constant slurping coming from Inuyasha. The guy didn't believe in chopsticks. Nope. It was bowl to mouth. Kagome stuck a napkin to his chin when he was done. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Let's go, Kagome. I'll take you to your cabin."

Kagome nodded and they proceeded to the cabin. As Kagome climbed the steps to her door, she didn't expect him to speak.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Want to practice tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check with mom first."

"I'll be available after lunch until seven. Dance lessons on the terrace."

"Ok. I'll see you then maybe."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Call me Yash. Night Kagome."

Kagome smiled and walked into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas, the smile never leaving her face.

"_Maybe he is warming up to me. He took me to get some food and his even letting me call him by his nick name." _Kagome's face fell. _"He'll never go for a girl like me though."_

With that last final thought she turned off the light and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Fight Night

Thursday and Friday were spent practicing the sames dance Inuyasha had started Kagome with and the Tango. Beginner Tango, of course. Inuyasha let Kagome take Saturday off seeing as he had business to take care of and that Kagome kept complainging about her muscles being too stiff. Kagome was so tired that she had slept through breakfast and lunch. She still hadn't mentioned to her mother what she was doing. Kagome looked up at the cieling, wandering what Sango was up to. They hadn't had a lot of time to hang out but Sango did come here to work. Kagome lazily rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for what was left of the day. She wandered around looking for her mother and brother but they were nowhere to be found.

_"Maybe Ginta and Hakkaku are around."_

Kagome walked and soon found herself near the cabins that the employees stayed in. They weren't as nice or big as the one that she shared with her family. These cabins were only one bedroom big with a bathroom. Kagome had went to both Ginta's and Hakkaku's but neither were there.

_"Man. Everyone is too busy working and I can't find mom. I should have stayed in bed. This.."_

Kagome never finished her musings when she collided with the ground.

"Ow!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head.

"Yash?" Kagome nearly fainted at the clothes, or lack thereof, he was wearing. He was donned in a pair of khaki shorts, which complimented his tan body well, and a pair of tennis shoes. She barely registered when he wrapped his arms around her to haul her to her feet. Inuyasha held onto her arm while she steadied herself.

"What...hit me?"

"I kicked a ball too hard." Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"Oh. So are you done taking care of your business?"

"That doesn't happen until tonight. I was preparing."

"By kicking a ball? You have a game to play?" Kagome looked skeptical.

"Something like that. I only just now kicked the ball. It was in the way. I really didn't see you there either."

Kagome knew that was as close as she was getting to an apology. The second day of their dance lessons he had stepped on her foot but only said that her big foot got in the way.

"Anyway. I need to get a move on. Later Kaggy."

While he was walking away to his car, Kagome was torn. She didn't want him to go and she didn't want to leave the resort without telling her mother.

"Yash?"

He stopped and turned his head. "Yeah?"

Kagome looked down and shuffled her feet. "I'm kind of bored."

"Sango and Miroku are around somewhere."

Kagome felt hurt that he didn't invite her but she didn't waver.

"Couldn't I ride with you?"

"The place I'm going to isn't for girls."

Kagome bristled and Inuyasha shrank back when he smelled the spike in her scent.

Um...you wouldn't like it." He pushed forward.

"Please? I'll stay out of the way."

_"Damn it. Why does she have to look so pathetic and use that word?"_

Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon."

Kagome jumped in the car with him and soon they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked with enthusiasm.

"You'll see."

"Is it far?"

"Couple miles."

"Why are you going? Picking up something?"

"You sure are nosey. It's where I pick up some extra cash." Inuyasha smirked at her.

She looked at him quizically. "Don't you make money at the resort?"

"That's peanuts compared to this."

"Oh."

As soon as the word died on her tongue he had them pulling up to a large gray building surrounded by cars. Kagome watched out the window as men were handing out cash. Most of them were dressed in suits and had gorgeous women with them in long dresses.

"Do I fit in here?"

"Nah. Don't worry about them."

"But they look so fancy and I'm in jeans."

"They won't even notice you."

If looks could kill then Inuyasha would have been taking a dirt nap right about then. Instead, he just shrugged off her look and parked the car. When they got to the main entrance he stopped her.

"Stay close to me and try not to talk to anyone."

Kagome only nodded. He led them down a few corridors until they came to a set of double doors being guarded by a skinny man seemingly in his late forties.

"Sup Inu? Ready?"

"As always. I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"I need you to take her to a seat in the front row." Inuyasha pulled Kagome from behind him.

"Sure thing."

Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear. "Don't leave that seat."

Kagome nodded and followed the man through the doors. As soon as she was through the doors screaming and hollering were heard from every direction but it was so dark she couldn't a thing expect for something at the center of the room. "A ring?"

"Yeah. For fighting. Ya know, Yash is one of the best fighters here."

"He never mentioned it."

"I see. You his girl?"

Kagome choked. "No. Friend."

The man winked at her. Kagome blinked. "Well, here's your seat little lady. Enjoy the show."

Kagome shrunk in the seat when he left. She knew Inuyasha was close by but she didn't know anyone and the noise in the stadium was deafening. The crowd grew louder when the lights dimmed to nothing and when a spotlight shone a lone figure in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for some action?"

The crowd roared.

"I'm going to go deaf in here." Kagome said as she put one of her hands over one ear.

"Our first match is between Goshinki and Jakotsu!"

Kagome watched as a huge demon, Goshinki, made his way into the ring. He walked upright, had a huge snout, steely eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Jakotsu looked to be nothing but a human woman with a sword. Before Kagome knew it, the fight had started with the sound of the bell. It didn't last long either. Jakotsu had swung her sword which lengthened into many blades. Goshinki managed to dodge a few of the blades but his luck ran out when Jakotsu flicked her wrist cauding the blades to wrap around Goshinki. With one small tug Goshinki was nothing but a bunch of bloody pieces.

Kagome felt herself turn green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She watched as four young men ran up and into the ring and began cleaning it with push brooms and wet mops. The announcer stood on the outside of the ring holding onto the top rope.

"Wasn't that exciting?! Let's give it up for Jakotsu and his sword of many blades!"

Kagome's eyes widened. _"Its a man?! No way! He looks like a girl."_

"Next up is Rouyakan and the duo Juromaru and Kageromaru!" The announcer ran from the stage.

Kagome watched as a wolf demon with red pupils surrounded by blue took a stance in his corner. In the other corner was a young looking demon squatting with hlaf his weight on his knuckles, chained and bridled. He was pale with purple hair. The referee took off the chains bounding his hands together, swiftly removed the bridle, and ran for his life.

"I thought there were three people?" Kagome questioned.

She didn't have much time to ponder the mysterious third fighter as the bell chimed and the fighters went at it. Rouyakan backed off to catch his breath and opened his mouth letting out a dozen wolves. The wolves ran straight at Juromaru who didn't flinch. Kagome watched as the wolf demons lied on the floor, dead. She didn't even see Juromaru move. Rouyakan looked baffled as he tried to piece together what had happened to his fallen comrades. It hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

_"That thing covering Juromaru's mouth was to keep Kageromaru in!"_

When Kagome had made her realization she was in time to see something fly through Rouyakan's stomach and to the floor. It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It looked somewhat like Juromaru except it was ten times smaller, had a tail, and human like blades for arms. Rouyakan never stood a chance as Juromaru kept him busy long enough for Kageromaru to come up behind him and chop off his head. Kagome felt that returning sickness as the referee tied and replaced the bridle back over Juromaru's mouth once Kageromaru was safely inside. When the ring was cleared the announcer came back with his cheery smile stuck on his face.

"Congratulations to Jaromaru and Kageromaru! Next is Inuyasha and the Toad!"

"A toad? Oh please." Kagome wanted to laugh when both fighters entered the ring.

Inuyasha took up a battle stance with his ever present smirk. The bell chimed and Inuyasha raced to the toad. At the last possible second the toad sprayed a poisonous gas in Inuyasha's face from his mouth. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and rolled away, coughing.

"Damn!"

The toad rushed to Inuyasha and when Inuyasha stood the toad lashed at Inuyasha with his tongue and pierced Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked towards her then back at the toad. _"Why is she so worried? Oh well, time to wrap this up."_

Inuyasha grinned and rushed forward. When the toad went to blow more gas Inuyasha jumped above and over him and in midair he turned.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" 

The toad was reduced to nothing. Inuyasha landed and raised a fist in the air. The crowd went wild and Kagome collapsed in her chair from relief.

_"He is going to give me a heart attack."_

"Thank You Inuyasha for not making a mess like the rest. Anyway onto the next match. Hiten and Menomaru!"

Kagome, having lost her adrenaline rush from the previous battles, watched unenthusiastically as a moth demon named Menomaru have a hard time finishing off a young demon who controlled lightning with his Thunder pike. Menomaru had used his moths to blur Hiten's vision and then finished off the warrior with his sword. The next match consisted of another young man, named Bankotsu, and a woman by the name of Kagura. It wasn't much of a match. As soon as it got too hard to handle Kagura had fled the ring on a feather she had pulled from her hair that transformed into a larger one to support her weight. Many people 'boo'ed' as she left. Kagome sat up in her chair as the announcer called Suikotsu and Koga to the ring. Who would have thought Koga would have ended up here too? He was also a favorite and he sure knew how to work a crowd. All the women were swooning over him. Suikotsu did give him a run for his money but in the end Koga's fast speed and sword techniques came through for him. He did come out with several gashes from Suikotsu's weapon but he wasn't the worse for wear. After the match was a brief intermission. Kagome tried to massage away the headache that sprang up on her. All the noise and excitement was getting to her.

"Psst...Kagome! Hey!"

Kagome turned around. "In...?"

Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shh...Don't give me away. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'll live. I have two more matches."

Kagome looked up at his ears which were hidden under a cap alone with his hair. Her cheeks puffed out from held in laughter.

"Hey. It's the only way to cover up."

Kagome giggled. "Didn't say anything."

"You don't have to." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For your viewing pleasure, a small side show!" 

The pair looked on as three small bear demons stood to one side of the ring and a fox kit was dropped roughly on the other side. His eyes were wide, filled with fear, and his eyes were also brimming with tears.

"Watch as these cubs exercise their demon powers!"

The announcer left the stage. The three cubs split up and approached the kit with an evil glint in their eyes.

"What are they going to do?"

"Practice."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Can't you help him?"

"He needs to learn."

Kagome grew angry. "He's scared to death."

Kagome whirled back around when the crowd grew louder. While she was engaged with Inuyasha the cubs had attacked the kit. Two held his arms down while the other was punching his face. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's distress and the salt of her tears. It pulled at his heart. He pulled himself over the seat and stalked to the ring.

"Inu...?"

Inuyasha grabbed each cub and hurled them in different directions across the stadium. Of course the crowd got mad and started throwing things but stopped when Inuyasha pulled off his hat.

_"I guess he is one of the favorites here."_

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and handed the unconscious kit to her. He took off his buttoned shirt and handed it to her. Kagome wrapped the kit up as Inuyasha made his way back to the locker rooms. Kagome clutched the tiny kit to her as the fighting continued. She didn't pay much attention to them as she did the creature in her lap. From what she could tell he had red hair but it was dirty and matted. He was also extremely thin and worn torn clothes. Kagome was sad and angry at the same time. Sad for him and angry at whoever did this to him.

Kagome watched as Jakotsu won a match against the evil pair Juromaru and Kageromaru. He was well skilled with his sword and finished off his opponents quickly. Inuyasha was up against Menomaru and won his match easily after he had tired Menomaru out. Koga on the other hand was having a hard time with Bankotsu. Kagome was on the edge of her seat as if it would help the young wolf demon. In the end Koga called it a match and walked out of the ring a loser but alive. Much to everyone's surprise Jakotsu had left the building instead of staying to fight another match with Inuyasha. Something about the dog demon being to handsome to fight and he didn't want to fight Bankotsu seeing as the two were pretty much brothers.

"This is a real treat tonight folks. Two champions. Inuyasha and Bankotsu in a no weapons match."

If it was even possible the crowd got louder than it had been. The two in the ring grinned at each other, prepared to fight. Bankotsu looked to be a human but Jakotsu had thrown her off with his sword. Bankotsu ran towards Inuyasha. Apparently these guys didn't have a slow mode. The two started exchaning punches and kicks. Kagome was somewhat relieved when it was announced that there was no weapons. Inuyasha landed a hard right that sent Bankotsu flying to the other side of the ring. Bankotsu used the rope to get back up and staggered a little. He walked back to Inuyasha then lunged at him. When Inuyasha swung, Bankotsu ducked and kicked Inuyasha's legs out from under him. Inuyasha landed hard but quickly got on his feet only to have Bankotsu's fist connect with his jaw. He fell back on the pole connecting the ropes. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his mouth while glaring at Bankotsu. Kagome was sitting on the edge of her seat trying not to crush the kit. Inuyasha grew angry at the smug look that crossed onto Bankotsu's face. He ran towards Bankotsu, fist raised in the air, ready to come down on Bankotsu, but an intense pain in his abdomen halted his actions. Inuyasha could smell his blood. He looked down to see Bankotsu pull back a dagger. The announcer shouted that the match was over, the bell was ringing, and Kagome was shouting his name but none of it registered to him. He covered his wound with his hand then got a dangerous look in his eyes. Bankotsu dropped the dagger. Inuyasha pulled his blood soaked hand back.

"Bye. Blades of Blood!"

Bankotsu was completely wiped out as Inuyasha's blades cut through him. Inuyasha felt Kagome tugging on his uninjured arm. He looked at her and whatever she was going to say died in her throat.

"Let's go." Inuyasha didn't wait for the announcer to credit him or a response for Kagome.

The ride back to the resort was spent in silence. Kagome followed him back to his place with the little kit clutched possessively to her chest. Inuyasha sprawled out on his back on his bed and closed his eyes. It surprised him when he felt Kagome tending to his wounds. Usually it would have bothered him to have someone fawn over him but he kept his mouth shut and let her do her thing. Her gentle voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little. Why were you so worried?" His curiousity got the better of him.

"You're my friend. At least I hope you are." She sounded sad.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. "Well, of course."

Kagome genuinely smiled and the two looked over to where the kit was starting to stir. His green eyes looked around wildly and before he could make a mad dash to escape, Inuyasha grabbed his tail. The fear was coming off him in waves.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you."

The kit stopped squirming and stared at Inuyasha.

"What? Got a problem?"

"Inuyasha. Be nice. What's your name?"

Inuyasha handed him over to Kagome. He visibly relaxed. Kagome smiled at him. "Hm?"

"No name." The kit whispered sadly.

"No name, huh? We can give you one then." Kagome looked thoughtful.

"Shippo."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Shippo?"

Inuyasha looked affronted. "He looks like a Shippo."

Kagome looked at the kit and smiled. "How about it?"

"Shippo..." The kit played with his new name. "I like it."

"That's great. Get some rest now."

Soon after Shippo fell asleep on Inuyasha's chair, Inuyasha took Kagome back to her cabin. She protested that he should get rest too but he didn't pay her much mind.

"Night Yash."

"Night Kags."


	5. Lobsterific

The next morning Kagome woke up early and managed to speak to her mother about what she had planned to do with Inuyasha. Her mother was excited to find out that her daughter had made some friends and decided to enter the talent show. Kagome spent the next hour trying to tell her mother that she needed to leave so she could practice.

Kagome soon found herself in front of Inuyasha's door and before she could knock to let him know she was there she heard banging and several things made of glass make their descent to his floor. Carefully and quietly she opened the door a crack just incase something should fly her way. What she found made her want to fall on the ground laughing. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around his cabin. Apparently Shippo had stolen some of Inuyasha's beloved Ramen and was trying to eat it as fast as he could with Inuyasha on his tail. Of course Inuyasha was shouting obseneties to the little kit.

"Inuyasha. Stop."

"Kagome! He took my Ramen!"

"He's hungry."

"But that was the last of it."

"We can go to the store and buy some more."

"But I don't want to go to the store." He pouted.

"Then no Ramen."

"Fine. We'll go."

"First things first. Shippo needs a bath and some clothes."

Shippo looked at the two from his perch on top of Inuyasha's ceiling fan. He gulped down the last of the Ramen as the pair made their way over to him. He didn't want to come down because of Inuyasha but Kagome seemed nice to him. They had helped him out of the fight last night and have even given him a name.

"Can I turn the fan on?"

"No!" Kagome swatted at Inuyasha but he pulled away and laughed.

"Shippo. You need to come down so I can help you get a bath."

Shippo shook his head.

"You stink runt." Inuyasha squeezed his nose shut with his fingers for emphasis.

"Inuyasha. Come on Shippo. You can get some nice clothes too."

Shippo didn't move but blinked cutely.

"We'll buy you some more Ramen." Kagome sang.

That did the trick. Shippo jumped down and landed in Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha."

"What is it?" He growled.

"While I'm giving him a bath could you go find him some clothes?"

"Where the heck do you expect me to find clothes?"

"Doesn't the auditorium have clothes?"

"You want me to steal them?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and showed her his arrogant smirk.

"Gee Kagome. I didn't think you were the type of girl to do that."

"Nevermind then."

"Oh no. I should report you." Inuyasha was acting like he was ashamed of her.

"Inuyasha you are stupid. We'll just Shippo naked to the store to get some clothes and we won't buy you any Ramen."

"I can buy my own."

"Not if you're dead."

"You planning on killing me Ka-go-me." Inuyasha purred in her ear.

Why did he have to do that to her? She was already crushing on the guy. If Shippo wasn't in her arms and she thought that Inuyasha at least liked her a little she would have given into her womanly desires and kissed him. So what if she didn't have any experience kissing guys? Inuyasha was hot. Inuyasha kept staring into her eyes just inches from her face. She had to admit, he did have some gorgeous eyes. Inuyasha got this funny look on his face and scrunched up his nose. Kagome took a couple breaths and figured out why. Shippo stunk. Worse than that. He was raunchy.

"I'm going to bathe him."

Inuyasha put a hand over his nose. "You do that."

Kagome emerged thirty minutes later with a rather clean Shippo bundled up in a towel. After she had drained the tub she had to scrub that clean from all the dirt that Shippo was housing on his body. His clothes couldn't be saved so she bagged them in a plastic bag and put them by the door to throw away when she left. Inuyasha had left. Kagome wondered if he went to go find Shippo some clothes. He was cute in his towel but he couldn't hold that around him for the rest of his life. Kagome set him on the bed and started to work on his hair. No matter how much conditioner she used the tangles wouldn't come out all the way. Inuyasha would probably give her hell about his conditioner but Shippo needed it and if need be she would go out today and buy him some more.

"Shippo? Have you spoken a word since last night?"

Shippo shook his head.

"Oh. I'm not pulling your hair too hard, am I?"

Another shake.

"Do you have any family members I could call for you? What about your parents?"

Shippo hunched in on himself and started shaking. Kagome felt she had crossed the line. She put her hand on his shoulder and called his name softly. The kit turned to her with tears making their way down his rosy cheeks. Shippo jumped into her arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"They were...killed...by a demon. I couldn't...save...them."

"Oh Shippo. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha chose that moment to walk in the door, arms full of clothes that were roughly Shippo's size.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"You made him cry. Geeze Kagome. I'm starting to see another side of you and it ain't pretty." Inuyasha started shaking his head.

Kagome grabbed the nearest object, a box of tissues, and hurled it at Inuyasha's head. The hanyou didn't see it coming. One of the corners popped him right between the eyes making him howl in pain. Inuyasha took a step backwards, tripped over the threshold, and fell out the door, landing on the ground, sending clothes flying. The screen door slammed shut. Kagome gasped. She didn't mean to do all that. She plopped Shippo on the bed and flew out the door to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha! Say something."

Kagome moved clothes off Inuyasha's face and was met with a frosty glare. If Kagome didn't know better she would have expected it to start snowing. She sheepishly put a t-shirt back over his face and crept back. Shippo had made his way to the door and stood watching. Kagome was getting ready to start running back to her cabin when a feral growl reached her ears. Like a volcano, clothes were sent flying as Inuyasha jumped up off the ground. Shippo cowered behind the wall, taking quick peeks to watch the roused hanyou. Inuyasha looked in his direction and then to Kagome. Kagome 'eeped' and took off running.

"Oh no you don't!"

Inuyasha took off running and pounced on Kagome. He turned them so that he fell on his back so she wouldn't get hurt. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and saw that her hair had fallen over her face. He moved her hair back and grinned at her.

"That wasn't very nice Kagome."

"I didn't mean to." She pouted.

"Sure ya didn't."

Inuyasha had to admit. It did hurt but it was funny too. Kagome sure was cute when she was a little scared of him. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him but he wanted to play around with her a little. If he didn't know any better he was sure he was developing feelings for her but she didn't need to know that little detail. Kagome took his silence as a negative. He must be really mad at her.

"Inuyasha. Really I didn't."

Inuyasha smiled and busted out laughing.

"I know."

"Then..."

Inuyasha quieted her question with a kiss to her forehead. To say Kagome was shocked speechless would have been the understatement of the year.

"Come on. We need to get Shippo dressed and go buy some Ramen. Then we can start practicing."

"Ok."

Inuyasha helped her up and the two of them walked inside to get Shippo ready. Shippo picked out a cute little outfit and was just finishing putting on his vest when Inuyasha hollered from the bathroom.

"Kagome! Where the hell is all my conditioner!"

Kagome plopped down on Inuyasha's bed the minute they got back from the shopping center. It was total chaos. Inuyasha, for some odd reason, had pounced on every guy that had approached Kagome to tell her how pretty she was. The whole time Kagome was shopping for clothes for her and Shippo, Inuyasha had pouted. Kagome was glad when they made it to the food center. She didn't expect too many guys to be in there shopping for food since the main mall was just outside. While Kagome had Shippo with her looking for food other than Ramen for Inuyasha to eat during the remainder of her stay at the resort, Inuyasha was over in the other aisle filling his cart with Ramen. Everything was going pretty peachy when Kagome heard some children start screaming and then laughing. Kagome flew around the corner and was met with nothing. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She had heard a loud crash by the meat department and saw water spewing out into the aisle. She ran over and saw Inuyasha soaked in water with lobsters over his body. If it wasn't for the fact that the manager was yelling at Inuyasha on how he was going to pay back for the damages she would have lost herself in laughter. As it stood Inuyasha had to use some of his winnings from the previous night to help pay and she had to watch him clean up his mess. Inuyasha's excuse for what had happened was that the children were running after him, trying to pet his ears and prod him with metal forks that they had gottem from the appliance aisle.

"Kagome."

"Hm."

"Is Shippo going to be staying with you tonight?" 

"Why?"

"I can't watch him. It was your idea to bring him here." 

"Ok. I just don't know how mom will take to him."

"It'll be fine. Come on. We need to practice."

"K but..."

"But what?"

"You smell like an aquarium."

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha came out donned only in a pair of shorts squeaky clean. How was she supposed to concentrate on dancing with his hard muscled chest so close to her and in perfect view? Inuyasha didn't give her a chance to collect herself when he grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"You've been doing great Kagome. I'm impressed."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's giddy expression.

Shippo fell asleep seeing as the pair weren't going to argue for the rest of the night. In his opinion they were getting a little too mushy.

"What do you plan on doing when you leave?" 

"Go back to school I guess. What about you?"

"Go find myself a job until the next summer when I can come back here."

"Oh."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"It's nothing."

_"Yeah it is. I'm falling in love with Inuyasha but what can I do? I have to go back home and he's going off to find a job and I'm sure this will be the last time I see him. "_

"You sure?"

Kagome was a little surprised to see him genuinely concerned.

"I'm just tired."

"Oh. I'll take you back then."

Kagome nodded. With Shippo tucked securely in her arms they made their way to her cabin. Inuyasha didn't stop at the beginning of the stairs but followed her up to the door.

"Well, night Yash."

Kagome backed up against the side of the cabin as Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Night Kags."


	6. Women

Kagome walked around aimlessly the next morning thinking about the kiss Inuyasha had given her when he had dropped her off at her cabin for the night.

_"What was Inuyasha thinking, kissimg me like that? He's not even my boyfriend. And he didn't even like me when I first got here. What did I do to get that kind of attention? No other guy has treated me like that. Maybe things will be different between us now. If not, that jerk is going to pay for stealing my first kiss. He is a good kisser though but I really don't have any other guy to compare him to."_

"Kagome!"

"Hey Sango!"

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and jumped to her shoulder just in case he needed a quick getwaway.

"Who is this?"

"Shippo. Inuyasha saved him from a fight and now I'm taking care of him."

"Doesn't sound like Inuyasha."

Kagome shrugged.

"Hi there Shippo. I'm Sango."

"He doesn't speak."

"Oh. Maybe later then. Anyway Kagome, I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"Props."

"Props?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Sango dragged Kagome off in the direction of the auditorium.

"Sooo...Inuyasha? Things getting interesting between you and Kagome?" Miroku inquired.

"Nothing going on between us but dancing."

"Not even a little something?"

"Nope. What about you and Sango?" 

"She's my girlfriend now."

"When did that happen?!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Saturday." Mirkou was talking about this like it was nothing more than the weather.

"I just can't grope any girls."

Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Your relationship won't last the rest of the week."

Miroku's eyebrow ticked.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Mr. Onigumo?" Inuyasha was still pestering Miroku about his soon-to-be failed relationship when Yoshiro had walked in.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes sir?"

"One of the other instructors has fallen ill and has several students that he was teaching how to dance. I put all of them but one with other instructors and I was wondering if perhaps you would teach her for the rest of the week in your spare time?"

"Sure thing."

"It'll be extra money so be sure to do a good job. Maybe next year you can have more students and I'll raise your pay."

"Yes...sir."

"Good day gentlemen. Oh! She'll be coming here in about thirty minutes for her lesson. Don't disappoint me."

Inuyasha bowed and Yoshiro left.

"Wow Inuyasha. You get all the women."

"Its just one."

"Don't forget Kagome." Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha turned away, blushing.

_"I can't believe I kissed her. I guess I'm getting over _her. _I just hope things work out between me and Kagome."_

"Keh. Whatever."

"Hey guys!" The girls yelled.

"Kagome! My dearest Sango!" Miroku ran to greet them.

Inuyasha still kept working on the props that were needed for the show. The guests had voted on different themes for the talent show and the majority voted for an ocean theme. Inuyasha sighed. They were going to need a lot of blue paint.

Sango and Miroku went off and started making streamers, blue, teal, and white, to hang from the rafters and to decorate the hall and above the doorways. Kagome settled down beside Inuyasha to help him paint MBF boards cut out in the shape of waves. Kagome decided to make small talk and try to avoid the subject of last night.

"This is kinda fun."

"Maybe to you. I've done this for six years." Inuyasha said monotonously.

"Oh. Are we going to practice today?"

"I won't have time. Yoshiro came to me and asked me to help out an instructor with one of his students. She'll be here any minute now."

"Maybe later then."

"I'll try to get some time in. With this talent show and lessons with her for the rest of the week, its going to be short."

Kagome deflated a little. Not seeing Inuyasha much anymore was bumming. And just when she was starting to like him more too. After a few minutes Shippo left his perch on Kagome's shoulder and picked up a small brush to help out. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other. Seems their little kit was becoming extraverted.

A few minutes later, on time, a slender older woman walked in, dressed in a white dress where the sleeves were cut off and the dress ended just above her knees. Inuyasha shrugged at Kagome and got up to go approach the woman. Kagome watched as the woman blushed slightly and walked off with Inuyasha to go attend her dance lesson upstairs. She relaxed slightly. That woman was way older than Inuyasha so she doubted Inuyasha would treat the woman as something other than a student and then she reminded herself that she wasn't his girlfriend so she had no reason to be jealous in the first place.

Miroku and Sango took a break from streamers land and hopped down on the floor to help out Kagome with the massive blue waves made out of board. Shippo was responsible for putting the white caps on the top of the waves and blend in the teal with the darker blue under the waves. The others were impressed. Shippo had a real talent for painting. Kagome thought about going out and finding him some coloring books and crayons to play with later.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"How long does it take for a dance lesson?"

"About an hour or so. Depends on the level of the student."

"You mean the weaker they are the longer it takes?"

"That's right. Worried about Inuyasha?" Miroku's eyes slanted in amusement in Kagome's direction.

Kagome looked down at her work, blushing.

"I was just wondering."

"He should be about done. Why don't you go get him? We could sure use his help." Sango spoke.

"Okay." Kagome set down her brush in a cup of water, so as not to ruin it, and made her way upstairs to retrieve Inuyasha. She missed the knowing looks Miroku and Sango exchanged between themselves. Shippo kept on painting, not at all worried Kagome had left him.

"That's enough for today."

"But its only been an hour. I will pay more if you keep practicing with me." The woman purred.

"No. I have other things to do that are centered around the talent show. We can practice more tomorrow."

Inuyasha brushed the woman off of him. Ten minutes into their session the woman started getting more flirtatious and aggressive with him. The thing was, he would have kept dancing with her but she went over the edge and grabbed his butt towards the end of the hour. Inuyasha was about to tell the woman off and tell her to go find another partner when he thought about the money he would be losing the rest of the week and the raise next summer.

"I'm not very good at dancing. I doubt I will be able to do more than one or two dances by the end of the week. My other instructor wasn't as good as you..."

The woman moved her eyes up and down Inuyasha's body.

"...Or as sexy."

Inuyasha kept the look of disgust off his face and the growl low in his throat. The rest of the week, with this woman, was sure to be hell. God must have smiled on him because Kagome chose that moment to walk in.

"Ready Yash?" When the woman looked at Inuyasha, Kagome winked at him.

"Yeah, sure."

"And where are you going?"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"He promised to take me out to dinner tonight. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"That's right, babe." Inuyasha wanted to laugh outright in the woman's face.

"She's your _girlfriend_?" The woman said the word as if it left an awful after taste in her mouth.

"That's right. I met her a year ago. Now if you'll excuse us. I'll be here tomorrow, same time, to give you your next lesson."

With that Inuyasha linked his arm with Kagome and walked out the door to go back downstairs.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No prob."

"So how did you know?"

"I was listening at the door."

"That's not nice. That would be considered eavesdropping."

"Well, I can go back and tell her why you were leaving." Kagome started walking back to the woman.

"NO!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her down the stairs. Kagome laughed.

HA! I bet some of you were thinking that the new character was Kikyo. Maybe not. Anyway...Wheew! Another chappy done. I just got over my writers block on this and accomplished two chaps.

I want to thank Yankeej92, angel-up-above-heaven, hailey, silveraliora, princessAly2006, inukagome4life, and my best friend for posting reviews or sending e-mails. It makes me want to write more for you and update faster when I know someone is out there enjoying my work, even though I kinda don't have much talent for writing. Updates may be slow due to work and school but once I start a fic you know I will finish it. Can't leave my fans hanging, now can I? Thanx again!

Stephanie


	7. Dance No More

Following Night

Kagome wiped her brow with the back of her arm.

"I didn't think we would ever get done with these waves."

"We still have a lot to do by Sunday morning." Sango said.

"Six days. I still need to practice dancing with Inuyasha."

"What song are you going to dance to?"

"I don't know."

"How about the dance then?"

"Ah he."

"Kagome. You don't know what dance you're going to be dancing or what song you are going to be dancing too either?"

"Ah nope." Kagome giggled sheepishly. "I'm so dead."

"You should go find Inuyasha and tell him."

"But we don't know where he went with Miroku. And they took Shippo too."

"They couldn't have gone to get more supplies. We have everything here." Sango stated.

"What about looking for women? You know how Miroku is."

"True but me and Miroku are dating now so he wouldn't dare do such things anymore." Sango said with her fists clenched.

"When did that happen?"

"Saturday." Sango grinned.

"Oh. So, how are things so far?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, he hasn't groped me yet and he hasn't been looking at other women."

"Its only been two days, Sango."

Sango sighed. "Yeah. With his reputation its no telling what he will be up to."

Both girls nodded.

"Pervert."

"Miroku! Can you tell me what the hell you are doing bringing me all the way out here to the lake? We have things to do."

"Stop being so grouchy Inuyasha. We needed a break."

"You mean you needed a break so you could get away from Sango and go stare at women in bathing suits." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

Miroku put a hand over his heart and feigned being hurt.

"You know I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah...whatever. Come on Shippo. We'll go back and help the girls."

"You can't leave me here Inuyasha. What if Sango comes here? I can't say we were going...going...scuba diving."

"In a dirty lake?"

"She might fall for it."

Inuyasha shook his head and started heading back.

"Well Naraku? I'm sure you found yourself a suitable dance partner?" Mr. Onigumo asked his nephew.

"Yes Uncle. Would you like to meet her?"

"Certainly. I would love to meet the girl who will aid my son in winning the talent show."

"She's over in the dining room."

"Let's go."

Inuyasha was close to entering the auditorium when he heard little Shippos' stomach growling.

"Hungry?"

Shippo looked at him like he was stupid. Of course Inuyasha was stupid. What kind of smart person would ask such an obviously stupid question?

"Kagome will kill me if I don't feed you. Let's go to the mess hall. They're suppose to have some kinda buffet out at this time for snacks and stuff."

Inuyasha entered the dining room, Shippo pirched on his shoulder, just as a woman with dark hair got up to talk to Naraku and his uncle.

"Look at that Shippo. Seems Naraku found himself another toy to play with and he was hitting on Kagome when she got here." Inuyasha shook his head.

Shippo tugged on Inuyasha's hair when the hanyou was fixing him a plate of food.

"What is it?" He growled.

Shippo pointed to the other three across the room. Yoshiro was hugging the girl.

"Ok. So apparently he knows her. Big deal..."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed as the young woman turned around in his direction when Yoshiro pointed at him. The food tongs dropped from his hands and landed with loud clunk on the buffet table.

"Ki...Kikyo."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the girls once he got back.

"We thought he was with you." Kagome said.

"He was. He said he was coming back here. That was..." Miroku checked his watch. "two hours ago."

"Maybe he went back to his cabin Kagome?" Sango asked.

"With Shippo? Usually he doesn't want to hang around him."

Miroku and Sango shrugged. Kagome stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"I'll go check. If he's there I can ask him about our routine for the talent show."

"Ok. Later Kagome." Sango got up and hugged her friend bye. "See you tomorrow."

Kagome was growing frustrated. Inuyasha wasn't in his cabin, by the lake, in the mess hall, or anywhere else on the resort grounds. Shippo was nowhere to be found either and that worried her. She was about to call it quits for the night, hoping that Inuyasha would bring Shippo by her cabin later that night, when she ran into Koga.

"Hey Kagome. A little late for you to be out alone, isn't it?"

"I was looking for Inuyasha."

"Why are you wasting your time on that mutt You deserve bet...Hey! I thought I saw you leave with him?"

"I've been in the auditorium all day working on the props." Kagome looked at Koga with a confused expresssion.

Koga rubbed his chin. "I was positive that was you. Now that you mention it, she was kinda more skeletal looking and her hair wasn't as pretty as yours and her beauty wasn't as compareable to you either."

Kagome blushed. "That's enough Koga."

Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Kagome? Why do you waste your time with a loser like Inu-Trasha? You should be my woman. I would take good care of you."

Kagome tried to wiggle free from Koga's grip but he only tightened his hold.

"What about Ayame?"

"Just a friend." Koga said monotonously.

"No thanks Koga." Kagome tried again to push away.

"Why not Kagome?"

"She said no."

"Well, speak of the devil. What's up Mutt?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of Koga's grip.

"Not much. Let's go Kagome."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha back to her cabin.

"Where's Shippo?"

"Asleep on your bed."

"I was worried about him."

"Didn't think I would take care of him?"

"Its not that. Anway, I wanted to talk to you about the dance we..."

"About the dance. I can't do it."

"But..."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Inuyasha left Kagome confused on her doorstep.


	8. This Was A Great Idea

Kagome stared out the window, on her bed, watching the rain. Perfect weather to suit her mood. Shippo was curled up beside her, snoring softly. She was still puzzled as to why Inuyasha didn't want to dance with her anymore. She didn't remember doing anything to him and he seemed to be getting along with Shippo. What could have made him want to stop practicing with her when the dance competition was in five days? Maybe he would come around and tell her to dance with him. If not, she would sit in her room until this vacation was over. Kagome didn't want to dance with anyone else. Shippo stirred beside her and opened his little green eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. He crawled over to Kagome and was taken back when he saw her eyes brimming with tears. He carefully wiped her eyes and smiled softly.

"Oh Shippo. Thank you."

The little kit gave her a confused look.

"Inuyasha doesn't want to dance with me anymore. Did I do something?"

Shippo looked to be deep in thought. After a second or two he started jumping up and down pointing to the door.

"What is it? You want me to go out there?"

Shippo stopped bouncing and nodded.

"Shippo. Its raining."

The little kit's response was to pull on Kagome's arm. Kagome sighed and got up. She quickly pulled on her clothes and a jacket, saying she would come back and take a shower when she saw whatever it was that Shippo wanted to show her. With Shippo in her arms, protected somewhat by the rain, she set out. Shippo's pointing led her to the window of the auditorium. Kagome wanted to go in to get out of the rain but Shippo whined and kept pointing at the window. He was going to drive her crazy. When Kagome peeked into the window she wasn't at all surprised to see a young woman in there dancing.

"Shippo. Its just some girl dancing." Kagome looked at Shippo.

Shippo pointed at her face then back to the window. Kagome looked back in and when the woman turned to where her face was more viewable, Kagome's jaw dropped. The woman dancing was almost her double. This woman was a bit more skinny than her, like Koga had said, but Kagome thought she was prettier than she was. Who was she? Just when she was about to go in an arm grabbed her from behind and the other hand went over her mouth. Kagome started kicking at her attacker.

"Hey Kagome. Calm down."

Kagome was let go. She turned around and smacked the man.

"Miroku! Are you trying to give me a heartattack?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No. But what are you doing spying on someone?" Miroku asked her slyly.

"Shippo brought me out here. He wanted me to look in there."

"Oh I see." Miroku went over to the window and peered in. He dropped his gaze.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go see Sango." Miroku tried to drag her away but she stayed put.

"Who is she?"

"Kagome..." 

"Tell me Miroku."

"Ok. Let's get out of this rain."

Miroku led Kagome to a gazebo not far away from the auditorium.

"Kagome. That's Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Her name is Kikyo."

"So is that why he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me last night he doesn't want to dance with me anymore. He must have saw her yesterday when he went out with you."

"Probably after he left me by the lake to come back to the auditorium to work on props."

"Does he love her?" Kagome looked up at Miroku.

"Yeah." He sighed.

Kagome felt her heart clench. She thought that Inuyasha was starting to return her feelings. He wasn't as mean to her as when they first met and he had even kissed her. Ok so it won't a really big kiss but it was still a kiss. Shippo peered up at Kagome from her arms, sadly. He wanted to see Kagome with Inuyasha. They helped him that night at the arena and they did make a cute couple. He jumped down from her arms when she started squeezing them to herself.

"I thought that he liked you."

"Why?" Kagome barely managed to choke out the word due to the huge lump in her throat.

"He was started to act like his old self and he sure did look like he was attracted to you."

"Its only because I look like her." 

"No. You two may look alike but you are better than her in my opinion. Inuyasha would hang out at my house all the time until he met her here. That's why he's been here so long. After they started dating I hardly saw him. He said he was too busy trying to help Kikyo with dancing or he was trying to buy her something impressive for her birthday or for their anniversary. Seemed to me that whatever he bought wasn't good enough for her. She comes from a rich family so there really isn't anything out there that she can't buy for herself. Inuyasha, well, he didn't have a lot of money to buy her things so whatever he bought was simple. Too simple for her."

"What happened?"

"She dumped him. Said she found someone better that could lavish her with expensive gifts and that could take her out to fancy restaurants. Kikyo said Inuyasha was too plain and simple for her taste and she left him."

"How did he take it?"

"Oh he never left his cabin here and when he was at my place he just sat around. Inuyasha had to stay with me until the next summer because he had spent all his money on her. He wouldn't eat, he barely slept. I tried what I could think of to get his mind off her but nothing worked. About a year after things seemed to be ok but knowing Inuyasha he was just putting on an act. I knew that when he came back here the next season that he wouldn't be ok. Being around him since we were little I kinda developed this sense about him. I know when he's down or when he's trying to surpress his anger. He's not that hard to read. Anyway, after he came back here he put on that mask of indifference and went about work. Then three years later, here you are. I thought that for sure he had gotten over her with the way he was looking at you. Guess I was wrong."

"Miroku?" 

"Yes?"

"Could you watch Shippo for me? I want to be alone for a little while."

"Yeah, sure."

Shippo watched as Kagome left him in the gazebo with Miroku. She looked so torn and it made his heart go out to her. He looked up at Miroku.

"Kagome?"

Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"So you do speak? Yeah. Poor Kagome. You can tell she's in love with the moron. I don't see how anyone can love that thing though."

"What thing?"

Miroku whirled around to stare into molten gold.

"Ah Inuyasha. You scared me."

"What thing are you talking about Roku?" He growled.

"Um...it was nothing."

"What are you doing out here in the rain? Why is Shippo with you?"

"Kagome wanted me to watch him for her."

"Why would she want you to do that?"

"It might have been because she didn't want to bother you."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"You can be so dumb."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku and flexed his claws.

"Calm down Yash. Kagome saw Kikyo."

"She...she did?"

"Yeah. I told her about you and Kikyo and she wanted to be left alone."

"I don't know what to do Miroku. Kikyo hasn't made a move to come talk to me. Every time I see her she's under Naraku' feet. Then there's Kagome. I kinda felt a connection with her but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"So you think that Kikyo came all the way here just to take you back? Get a grip Inuyasha. Kikyo doesn't love you. She never did."

"That's not true." Inuyasha whispered, looking at the ground.

"It is true. I have sat back and watched you kill yourself over some girl who wasn't worth your time. She only wanted you for your money. And now that she's back you broke a friendship with one of the nicest girls you will ever meet. Kagome liked you, for you."

Inuyasha ran at Miroku and pinned him to one of the beams supporting the gazebo. Shippo ducked under the bench seats on the other side.

"Shut up Miroku. That's not true. Kikyo did care about me."

"Who are you trying to persuade?"

Inuyasha let go of Miroku and stepped back. "I thought I loved her."

"You were infatuated with her. Everything she did or said was perfect in your eyes."

Inuyasha was totally stumped. Maybe he had tried too hard with Kikyo. Anything he bought her didn't seem to catch her eye and she would look at it and him like they were a waste of her time. She had tried to get him to change his ways from acting like himself to being more dignified. He had even let her. She would take him to her dining room where a man and woman were waiting for them and tried to teach him manners and such. All that rich crap was uncomfortable but she didn't seem to care. He had told her that he didn't want to continue with them after several months and she had dumped him. Telling him how worthless he was and that he would never reach her standards no matter how much money he made or how much he tried to be one of them. He had blamed himself for everything and became short of a vegetable and would have succeeded in sealing himself away from the rest of the world if it wasn't for Miroku. The crazy pervert had made him get out of bed and do odd jobs around the house so he could stay there. And now he was starting to go back into that state ever since Kikyo had arrived.

"Where did Kagome say she was going?"

"She didn't. She walked toward the woods though."

"I'm going to go get her."

"Aw. Are you two going to kiss and make up?" Miroku started making kissy faces at Inuyasha with his hands clasped in front of him.

Inuyasha shook his head. He pulled Shippo out from under the bench and handed him to Miroku with a pat to the head.

"I'll be back with her in a minute."

"Don't stick your foot into your mouth. She's probably upset."

"Gotcha. Later. Oh and Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I knew you called me a thing...and a moron."

Miroku grinned sheepishly and watched Inuyasha bound away.

Kagome knew she was being silly for walking out here in the rain. She could have gone back to her room and brooded there but no. She had to come all the way out here, wherever here was, and walk around in the rain thinking about a certain silver-haired man that had happened to catch her attention without even trying. She was thinking about heading back when she slipped on mud and fell down.

"Oh great. First I was wet now I'm all muddy. This was a great idea." She said sarcastically.

Kagome moved to get up and was rewarded with a sharp, red hot searing pain in her right ankle. She collided again with the ground clutching her ankle, wincing.

"I suppose that's what I get. Hopefully the rain will stop soon until I get walk again."

Who was she kidding? It didn't look like the rain was going to let up at all. She curled her legs up under her, wrapping her jacket more securely around her. Maybe Miroku would come looking for her after a while.

Sango opened her cabin door and promptly shut it. She slowly opened it and stared up at Miroku.

"Sorry Miroku. It was a reflex."

"That's okay. I know my past behavior may have led you to slam doors in my face."

Miroku waltzed in and jumped on Sango's bed, snuggling his face into her pillow. Sango boiled in anger by the door and looked down at Shippo when he walked in. She shut the door, gently this time, and walked over to the bed and pulled on Miroku's foot causing him to grab the headboard.

"Sango! What are you doing?" Miroku questioned, surprised.

"Get your wet self off my bed!" Sango yelled.

"Do you suggest I take off my pants?"

Sango let go of him.

"Hell no!"

"Why not? We are dating now." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I'm not doing anything with you and not while Shippo is here either."

Miroku feigned hurt.

"Sango, your words wound me."

"Tough. Get off my bed!"

Miroku got off the bed and sat on her wicker chair.

"Better?"

"Much."

The pair continued to stare at each other while Shippo curled up on Sango's bed. These two were stubborn like Inuyasha and Kagome, if not more so.

Inuyasha had been walking in the rain for about thirty minutes now with no sign of Kagome.

"Where in the fucking seven hells is that wench? I'm going to kill her for coming all the way out here."

Inuyasha kept cussing at the rain because it dulled his sense of smell. If it wasn't raining he would have been able to pick up Kagome's scent no problem and would be back at the resort, in his cabin, all nice and toasty by the fireplace. Inuyasha was just about ready to call it quits and leave the girl out there when he caught site of something yellow. The closer he got to it he could determine it was a jacket. That jacket was wrapped around the person he was searching for. She was a complete disaster. The wind had knocked the hood off her head, plastering her hair to her face. The jacket wasn't doing much good anymore since she was sitting on the ground anyway. The poor girl had huddled as close as she could to the tree she was sitting under trying to get some proctection from the elements. Inuyasha squatted down in front of her and moved some of her hair from her face.

"Kagome."

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.

"Inu...?"

"Yeah its me. What do you think you're doing out here?"

"Relieving stress."

"In the rain?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's for damn sure. Come on."

Inuyasha moved to grab her to haul her to her feet but she moved back on the tree.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to help me."

"Why the hell not? Don't be stupid. You're going to get sick out here."

"Why did you come out here?"

"Miroku told me you came out here after he told you about Kikyo. Kagome. I really don't know how to explain things to you now but I need to get you back to the cabin."

Inuyasha touched Kagome's ankle to pull it out from under the tree root when she yelped and started crying. He gently pulled down her sock and saw one hideous bruise.

"What did you do?"

"I fell."

Inuyasha laughed a little. "You sure are a clumsy one, aren't you?"

Kagome stared sourly at Inuyasha. He gulped and picked up Kagome bridal style and ran back to the resort.

Sango and Miroku all but screamed when Sango's cabin door was thrown open. Miroku stood up from the chair.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha walked in and deposited Kagome on the bed.

"She passed out on me."

Sango went over to Kagome and felt her forehead.

"She burning with a fever. You two, get out!"

"What? Why?" Inuyasha barked.

"I need to get her out of these clothes."

Inuyasha blushed.

"Come on Yash. We'll go to my room."

Inuyasha picked up Shippo on his way out after Miroku and the two went next door.

"She's going to be ok, isn't she Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Shippo.

"Uh...yeah. Kagome will be just fine."

Shippo nodded and smiled a little. Inuyasha smiled back and ruffled the kit's hair.

"Everything will be just fine."


	9. Another Round

Kagome awoke in layers. The first thing she noticed was her throbbing head. She would have to get something for that later. The next thing she noticed was that she felt heavy. She would have to sneak that blanket home if she remembered. Kagome moved to pull the blanket to her chin and froze. She patted around and noticed that her new comfortable blanket had hair and arms. Kagome screamed and started flailing her arms. Whoever had their arm around her fell off the other side of the bed with a grunt.

"Wha..what the hell?"

Kagome stopped screaming. "Yasha?"

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Yelled Inuyasha as he jumped up from the floor. He could smell Kagome's fear rolling off of her in waves and it bothered him.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"I was...trying to keep you warm."

"What for?" Kagome clutched the sheet closer to her.

"You were sick. I was bringing you out from the woods and took you to Sango's. After we thought you were better I brought you back here."

Kagome visibly relaxed and blushed.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air.

"Keh. You humans are so weak and pathetic."

He never saw it coming. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head after the over-stuffed pillow made blow after vicious blow to his skull. He pounced on the bed and grabbed another pillow and started wacking Kagome with it. She screamed and tried to protect herself but it was no use. Inuyasha was a lot stronger than she was and in an instant he had stolen her pillow to use against her.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"In this game there is no mercy!"

Inuyasha tossed the pillows and sat on Kagome, claws at the ready. Inuyasha went for Kagome's most vulnerable ticklish spots, which happened to be her ribs and stomach. Kagome never laughed so hard in her life. Tears were streaming down her face with each poke to her ribs. Inuyasha found it amusing that between laughing and trying to control her breathing that she tried to get him to stop with mercy and please. It only added to his entertainment that he finally had the upper hand. Everything was going pretty peachy until he was attacked again. He never saw it coming either. One minute he was tickling Kagome senseless and the next he was kissing carpet. Inuyasha jumped up in lightening speed to face his attacker...a kid.

Kagome tried to stop laughing. "Inu...yasha. This is my brother, Souta."

Inuyasha stared the kid down who sought refuge behind his sister on the bed.

"What were you doing Sota?"

"I thought he was hurting you. I heard you scream too."

"We were just playing." Kagome tried to reassure her brother.

Sota nodded and hopped off the bed to move to the door.

"Oh. Mom wants you to come eat dinner with us. She says she hasn't seen you much lately." 

"Ok. I'll meet you in the dining room then."

Sota smiled and let himself out.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude on family time."

"Please?" Kagome stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to say no to the puppy dog pout? It was an evil way to get someone to give in to the desires of the person giving the look. He sighed.

"Ok ok. Stop with the pouting. I'll go."

Kagome squealed in delight and would have made it to hug Inuyasha but she had forgotten about her bruised ankle. While she was trying to get herself untangled from the mess of sheets and blankets that their rough housing had made, she had jumped off the bed with her sore ankle and yelped in pain. Kagome got ready to hit the carpet but a pair of strong arms stopped her descent.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You're clumsy." 

"My ankle is killing me."

Inuyasha gently set Kagome on the edge of the bed and inspected her foot. After a couple pokes to her ankle and a few swaps to the head from Kagome, he let her go.

"I wouldn't walk on it for a few days if I were you."

"What am I supposed to do the rest of my vacation?"

"Let's see. You can sit and watch people play in the lake, watch people play other games, read, sleep..." 

"Stop."

Kagome got up with Inuyasha's shoulder as a prop and hobbled her way over to the bathroom.

"This is just great. Five days left of my vacation and I'm stuck doing nothing because I was stupid enough to run out in the rain and slipped in the mud and hurt myself. I was going to dance in the dance..." Kagome stopped and remembered what Inuyasha had said to her last night. "Nevermind."

Kagome looked into the mirror to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha still sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. His cute little ears were drooped and he had a faraway look in his eyes. It made Kagome feel bad but he was the one that had cancelled the dance with her because his ex was back at the resort. For what reason she didn't know. Kagome finished brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair then walked stiffly back to the bed. Bottom lip tucked between her teeth, she reached out and tweaked one of Inuyasha's ears. Instead of pulling away and yelling at her like she thought he would, he simply leaned into her hand and started purring with half lidded eyes. Kagome smiled.

_"What am I going to do with him?"_

"So Inuyasha, Kagome? How is it going with your dance routine?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha sputtered on his food and Kagome paled.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi..." 

"We aren't dancing anymore mom." Kagome looked down at her food and picked at it with her fork.

"Why not dear? You were so excited about it." Mrs. Higurashi's worried expression was not lost on Inuyasha.

"We can't practice because Kagome hurt her ankle earlier this morning. It doesn't look like it will be healed by the time of the dance competition."

"Oh Kagome. You worked really hard too." Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's hand and gave her a small smile.

"Its ok mama." Kagome smiled back.

"If Kagome were to heal by that time then, if she wanted, we could practice a couple more times and then try to compete." Inuyasha said all of this while staring at Kagome.

Kagome looked back at her food.

_"What am I going to do? I want to dance but I can't with my ankle and I don't want to be hurt by him again. Man. The drama of being a high school student never ends."_

Yoshiro clapped as Kikyo and Naraku finished a stunning dance routine that would surely win them the dance competition.

"You two make a great team. Competition looks fierce this season though. We have a few new couples entering." 

"They shouldn't be too much of a problem." Naraku replied.

"Well, you two do your best and I will see you later tonight. I do have guests to attend to. Naraku. Kikyo."

Yoshiro excused himself from the private dance room he had reserved for his nephew.

"The only problem we have with winning the competition this Sunday would be Inuyasha."

"No he won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the look on his face when he discovered my return? Knowing that puppy he won't dare compete with me here unless I'm dancing with him which won't happen since I'm with you."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

Inuyasha carried a worn out Kagome on his back to her cabin. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota hung back to go to the auditorium for a brief slide show about the history of the resort. Waste of time in his opinion. A brief tug on his ear brought him back to the present and the girl currently hitching a ride.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean it?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Mean what?"

"That you would dance with me again? If I got better?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to do that to you Kagome. Miroku got me thinking though and I learned that I need to let the past die and move on. I guess I wasn't really in love with Kikyo. More like infatuated with her since she was the only one that I ever considered a friend that wasn't a guy."

"I see."

Kagome was momentarily distracted when Inuyasha rubbed his hands across that backs of her knees.

"Are you sure you want to dance still? With Kikyo in the competition?"

"I guess so. I like dancing. Pretty much the only thing I know how to do and have fun with. It would be kinda interesting to compete with someone that danced with me previously."

Inuyasha got a cocky grin on his face and turned his face towards Kagome's.

"Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course. What kinda girl do you take me for?"

Inuyasha laughed and monuvuered his way into Kagome's room.

"Well, here you are Princess."

"Question, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching that woman how to dance in less than five minutes?"

"Oh Shit! I completely forgot about her. I gotta go."

Inuyasha planted a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek after he placed her on the bed.

"See ya bright and early tomorrow Kagome!"


	10. Girlfriend

Kagome sat idlt by, chin in her partially balled up fist, staring at the children in the lake. Inuyasha had came in, mighty cheerful for that time of the morning, and told her it would be good for her to come outside. She scoffed. How was it supposed to be good for her if she couldn't do anything but watch other people have fun? What was worse was that no one sat with her. Sango was the life guard on duty and Inuyasha was horsing around with Miroku in the water. Shippo's company would have sufficed but he was off playing with her brother. Kagome couldn't be mad at little Shippo. He had started opening up and she knew that he hadn't played with other children before. Kagome sighed. This sure was fun.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Miro?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's the matter with Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl in question and noticed her face. She looked miserable and lonely. If it were any other time he would have said she was cute with her bottom lip poking out and her hair a tousled mess. He felt bad for making her come all the way out here and making her sit there and watch other people have fun. Miroku gave him a push in her direction.

"What?"

"Go to her. She obviously needs some cheering up." Miroku grinned.

"Pervert."

Kagome picked at the wood on the old weathered picnic table Inuyasha disposed her to. If this was how the rest of her day was going to be spent she might as well go back to the cabin and sleep or watch tv. She hadn't once turned the thing on since she had been here. Kagome blinked at the shadow that descending on the table. She could distinctly make out two twitching ears on the top of the person's head. Kagome looked up at the looming figure of Inuyasha and promptly dropped her head back down to stare at the table.

"Kagome, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

Inuyasha chuckled a little. Kagome couldn't tell a lie to save her life. He could clearly hear the pouting in her voice.

"Let's go do something."

"No thanks."

"Are you going to sit here and pout the rest of the day?"

"That's what you left me here to do."

"Keh."

Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms. He saw that Sango had joined Miroku sometime after he had come out of the water. The pair were looking at him as if he was a criminal. He watched as Miroku lifted his hand to his mouth as if he were eating something. Inuyasha pointed to Kagome over his back, pointed to an unknown location, and repeated Miroku's earlier gesture. The pair nodded with grins on their faces. Miroku then gathered Sango into his arms and tried to kiss her. Sango popped him on the back of his head forcing him to let her go and she fell unceremoniously into the water. Sango came up sputtering and proceeded to chase Miroku around the lake. Inuyasha decided to take Kagome on a picnic and skip the kissing part.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called her name as he turned back around to face her.

Kagome was still picking at the table, oblivious to the events that had taken place in front of her. "What?"

"Let's do something."

"I told you no."

"That's too bad. I'll be right back. I have to go get a few things."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha shivered a little. Kagome's voice was like ice. He had better hurry and make things up with her before she got really upset with him. Inuyasha planted a kiss on the crown of her head and bounded away before she could stop him. Kagome stared after Inuyasha. The guy was a complete mystery to her. One minute he's mean to her and the next he's sweet and kissing her. Kagome sighed and went back to her favorite pastime: picking wood.

He was making a complete and utter mess. Upon arriving in the kitchen Inuyasha had found the famous red checkered table cloth, spread it out on the table, and proceeded to pile food into the center of it. Sandwiches, different fruits, and canned soda made their way onto the cloth. Inuyasha tied the corners together so his little stash wouldn't fall out on the way to the spot he had picked for him and Kagome to eat.

Kagome didn't have time to react as Inuyasha plucked her from her seat and dumped her onto his back. She eyed the red checkered cloth suspiciously and hung onto his shoulders. What was in his mind, she didn't know. She would find out when he stopped at the destination only he knew. They were far from the resort so she had no clue as to where he was taking her.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to find his designated area. Kagome was speechless when Inuyasha stopped moving. It was a meadow type of place surrounded by a wall of dense forest. Off to one side was a small stream. Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb off his back and he helped her stay steady as she put her extra weight on her good ankle.

"Wow, Inuyasha. How did you know about this place?"

"When you have a lot of time to spare and you're angry you tend to find places like this."

"Why were you angry?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm starved."

Kagome giggled. "I'm not surprised."

"Keh."

Kagome helped Inuyasha spread out the table cloth and straighten up what he had brought. They decided to snack on some of the food first just incase the sodas decided to spew all over them.

"You didn't bring any Ramen?" Kagome looked around the little spread of food and took notice that his beloved Ramen was no where in sight.

Inuyasha swallowed his bite of sandwich. "Did you want some?"

"No. I was just wondering since you can't go a day without the stuff."

Inuyasha laughed. "I had it this morning for breakfast. I would have brought some with us but it would have been a lot of trouble to get water to boil to make it with."

Kagome smiled. "I thought you would be handy with a fire."

Inuyasha's cheeks were tinged a light pink. "Keh. Eat up Kagome."

Kagome did as told and started eating some of the fresh fruit he had managed to grab. As she was popping grapes into her mouth she took more notice of her surroundings. She saw that to get on the other side of the stream one would have to walk across the fallen long or take one mighty big leap across the deep trench. Kagome figured that Inuyasha would be the only one who could do it. Or Koga. Next she peered over Inuyasha's head since he preferred to lie on his side with his head propped on his hand supported by his elbow on the ground. The tree behind him was gouged with deep claw marks. Maybe an animal?

"Say Inuyasha?"

"Waa..issss...iii?"

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Anyway, are there any wild animals out here?"

Inuyasha got a wild, feral gleam in his eyes. "Sure is."

He took delight in watching Kagome shiver.

"Like what?"

"Me." Inuyasha purred.

"You're not a wild animal."

Inuyasha tossed the rest of his sandwich on the ground and got up on his knees and hands to crawl over to Kagome. Kagome gulped and leaned back as far as she could go without toppling over onto her back.

"Oh but I am Kagome. I am."

Time seemed to have frozen to Kagome. It was just her and Inuyasha in some random meadow that he had found...alone. She wanted to scream at him to back away while the other part of her brain wanted him to kiss her again. Not one of those chaste kisses he had given her earlier but something that had a lot of passion in it. Something to go with that wild look in his eyes. He was going to be the end of her. Kagome's heart was beating eractically in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. Why else would he have his famous smirk on his face? Kagome licked her dry lips and let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Inuyasha's eyes followed her movement. He moved forward a little more making her lean back even more. The little movement was enough to put pressure on her ankle and she winced. Inuyasha sighed and in one swift movement pulled Kagome into his lap. Once she was comfortably seated he rested his chin on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Kagome? What have you done to me?"

Kagome shivered at his actions. "What are you talking about?"

"I've never acted like this before. Not even with Kikyo." 

"So you're supposed to be mean and harsh all the time then?"

"That's all I know. You've been at this resort for eleven days and I have already had some feelings for you. I can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Its ok to open up. When I first saw you I felt something. I need to know something though?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at her, encouraging her to continue.

"What are we now? You've kissed me and now you're holding me. I need to know if what we have now is going to progress. If it isn't we have to stop before one of us gets hurt and most likely it will be me."

"Where do you suppose they went?"

Miroku sighed. Sango had asked him that one question for the tenth time now in an hour. He had told her he didn't know and then she had started going off about if Inuyasha had hurt Kagome then he was going to be a dead man after she castrated him. Miroku had run in fright for his own safety since Inuyasha was his friend. He couldn't stay away from Sango long. She was his girlfriend after all but boy, did she have a temper.

"I don't know my sweet. We did give him the idea to take her on a picnic."

Sango whirled on him. "Correction. You were the one making the food gesture and then after that YOU were the one to tell him to make out with her."

"Do you honestly think Inuyasha will follow my advice?"

"I don't know the guy. He did grab some food, if that is what was in that red cloth, and he did go somewhere private."

"I assure you Sango that Inuyasha is a cold fish in the love field. He's only had one girlfriend."

"Look where they ended up. I swear Miroku if he hurts her Inuyasha won't be the only one in pain around here."

Miroku gulped and followed after his enraged girfriend. Man, did he love her fire. But only if it wasn't aimed at him.

Kagome watched the ground with her expresso colored eyes as Inuyasha continued to pace in front of her. Seriously, was that a hard question that she had asked him? It was as if she had asked him to give up his life for her. Apparently Kikyo had scarred him from taking on any more relationships but she guessed that she could sympathize with him. She hadn't met Kikyo personally but only heard from Miroku what she had done to him. Inuyasha startled her out of her reverie when he squatted down in front of her.

"I've made a decision."

Kagome nodded at him.

"As you know I was in a relationship with Kikyo. Before her though I never trusted anyone and after speaking with Miroku, or rather listen to him lecture me, I came to the conclusion that I didn't trust her either."

Kagome dropped her head expecting him to tell her that he didn't want to date her for fear of not being able to trust her. What relationship would flourish if there wasn't some level of trust? It would crumble and fall apart. Kagome felt Inuyasha cup her chin to draw her eyes to meet his. They were some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. What girl, in her right mind, wouldn't get lost in those amber depths? A crazy one, that's for sure.

"I understand if you don't want to get into another relationship Inuyasha. I just wanted to..."

Inuyasha gently placed his finger over her mouth to shush her. "You didn't let me finish. Even though I don't trust anyone, and probably won't for a long time, I want to learn to trust others if you will be willing to teach me." 

Kagome's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "You mean?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

Kagome squealed and launched herself into his arms. "Yes yes yes!"

Inuyasha laughed and hugged the girl closer to him.

"We have a problem Yasha."

Inuyasha stared at her quizzically. "Yeah?"

"The dance is in three days and I can't walk."

"Oh no problem. I figured out an herbal remedy for you."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "Herbal remedy?


	11. Poof

It hurt and it smelled. Really bad. But as long as it was working who was she to complain? Kagome tried to lean as far away from the herbal medicine Inuyasha had concocted out in the woods from many different plants. The smell didn't seem to bother him much and he was the one with a sensitive nose.

Kagome felt her face turn green. "Ooh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose at her. "Don't be sick over here."

"Where do you suppose that I go to be sick?"

"Somewhere I'm not."

Kagome's face flamed. "You want me to hold it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Or you can swallow it."

Kagome's face went back to being green at the mental image he had provided for her. "Men can be so gross."

Inuyasha was too busy tending to her ankle to notice her comment. He wrapped her ankle with the red table cloth that he had previously shredded into smaller strips. He tied it securely into a knot and helped her put her sock and shoe back on.

"There you go. Good as new."

"You mean I can run and jump around?" 

"Not right away."

"Then what good is this medicine if I can't walk around?"

"You have to give it time to work. It works but its not fast. Its not a miracle potion. You can't put it on and expect to POOF run around and play."

Kagome's face puffed up.

"What's so funny?"

"Poof?"

Kagome busted out laughing at the simple word and Inuyasha just "Keh"ed and went about his business of packing everything up so they could head back to the resort.

"I have the list." Yoshiro bellowed.

"What list uncle?"

"The one with all the contestants competing in the dance competion and the talent show. I'm not surprised to see Inuyasha on the list. He's paired up with Kagome."

Kikyo looked up at Naraku then at the old man. "When did he sign up?"

"This morning. Why? You got a problem with him?"

"Not in particularly."

Yoshiro's eyes twinkled in understanding. "I see now. You and Inuyasha were partners once before and if I'm not mistaken you two were dating."

Kikyo got a defiant look in her eyes. "What happened in the past does not affect why I am here this summer. I simply came back to see how everyone was doing and to perhaps compete in this dance competion with Naraku. It doesn't matter to me if Inuyasha competes or not."

"Do you think you will beat him?"

Naraku scoffed. "Why wouldn't we? Inuyasha had paired himself with Kagome. I have had the opportunity to dance with her and I must say that she lacks dance skills. It will be a surprise if she doesn't trip over her own feet in the competition."

"I wouldn't underestimate Inuyasha as a dance teacher nephew. He is pretty impresssive."

"Inuyasha may be an excellent teacher but what could he possibly teach that girl in less than two weeks? From the rumors I have heard around the resort the two of them have been on and off. We won't have a thing to worry about." Kikyo cut in.

"You two seem pretty confident about this. I wish you the best of luck. If you will excuse me." Yoshiro bowed and left.

"Does Inuyasha pose a problem?" Naraku asked.

"Do you feel the need to intercept? He is a capable dancer and if he wanted he could help Kagome how to dance better with different techniques."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Kikyo smirked. "Let me worry about Inuyasha. Do what you can with Kagome. It would be suspicious if I just showed up and talked with her."

Naraku nodded.

Guests scurried by the auditorium in fear and for the safety of their lives. Loud banging and crashing rang throughout the once quiet auditorium. Inuyasha ran for his life from none other than a extremely pissed off Sango. She had begun her persuit when he first entered the auditorium to talk with Miroku. Maybe it was a mistake to drop Kagome off at her cabin before he met up with the others.

"Come on Sango! Kagome is ok. I didn't touch her!" Well, a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"You took her into the woods and had your way with her!" Sango yelled chasing Inuyasha across the stage.

Miroku sat on one of the benches happily munching away on perfectly popped popcorn. He would save Inuyasha later. Why would he want to become the object of his girlfriend's wrath when she wanted to beat up someone else? He popped another mouthful of the popped kernels as Inuyasha and Sango ran across the stage again. Miroku watched as Kagome plopped down beside looking refreshed.

Miroku grinned. "Hey Kagome. Enjoy your time with Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "I guess you could say that."

Miroku leaned in close. "You didn't do anything I wouldn't do, did you?"

"I know for a fact that you haven't gotten past kissing with a girl."

Miroku feigned hurt and placed his hand over his heart. "Your words wound me."

"Tough. What are you doing?"

"Watching a play."

"Oh really? What play?"

"Polverized Puppy."

Kagome looked at Miroku with an confused expression dancing across her features. "I'v never heard of that."

"Its new."

"Oh."

Inuyasha ran across the stage again with Sango still in chase wielding a coat hanger.

"That the play?"

"Yeah. Popcorn?" Miroku asked as he offered his popcorn.

Kagome took a handul. "Sure."

Inuyasha huffed as he rotated his shoulders. "I can't believe you didn't save me Kagome."

"Its not like she was going to kill you."

"I beg to differ."

"At least you got a work out."

Inuyasha ruffled her hair. "You better be glad you're cute."

Kagome pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. "Is that the only reason you're dating me?"

"So far its your only advantage. You're clumsy, not very intelligent, overly sensitive.." Inuyasha continuted to tick some of her negative attributes on his fingers.

Kagome started to walk away. How could he say those things about her? Sure she was a little clumsy. Who wasn't? Sure she wasn't dumb but then again, she wasn't a genius either. Her grades were above the rest of her class. As for overly sensitive. She didn't see it. She wasn't like some of the other girls in her class that would cry over nothing, like a boyfriend, and she didn't particularly care about starting any rumors or drama. She went to school to do her work and let her friends worry about boys and other things that the world had to offer. Kagome lived her life one day at a time and that was satisfactory to her.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's movement out of the corner of his eye and smelt her mood falter. With cat like reflexes he grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"You know I was just kidding."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Maybe."

"You like giving those one worded sarcastic answers?"

"Love."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and twirled her around. "Well, my lovely, are you ready to get back to dancing?"

"Yes."

"Good." Inuyasha smiled as he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"INUYASHA! YOU"RE A DEAD MAN WALKING!"

Kagome looked towards Sango who was running at them. When Kagome looked back to the spot Inuyasha was just occupying, he was gone. Before she could look back at Sango, said girl was already hot on Inuyasha's heels, swinging a rather large boomerang. Miroku walked up to Kagome.

"Where did she get that?"

"Props room."

"Oh. He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Oh well. It was nice while it lasted. Want to join me for dinner?"

"Why of course I would." Miroku held out his arm for Kagome and she linked her arm in his. The two headed for the dining hall. Sango and Inuyasha would soon join them.

Kikyo watched from her spot near the door at the utter stupidity of the four teenagers.

_"I'll get you Inuyasha."_


	12. If You Know What I Mean

"This is nice."

"You said it Kagome. No guys or kids to bother us."

"Why, exactly, are there no kids swimming in the lake today? Don't tell me Jaws made an appearance." Kagome asked as her and Sango were floating around on their floats.

Sango laughed at Kagome. "No. They are having some kinda show today for the kids in another part of the main guest house. The kids have a chance to act out plays and stuff. Its not in the auditorium because the props for the dance competition are in there."

"Oh. That would be a good idea. We did a lot of work on those."

"Mm hm. Oh! I forgot to ask. Have you met Inuyasha's ex yet? What was her name? Kliklio?

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "No! Its Kikyo. And no. I haven't met her yet."

"Has Inuyasha?" Sango asked while she shielded her eyes from the sun's rays with her hand.

"I don't think so. He's been with me most of the time."

"Oh. So how are things between the two of you?"

"We only started dating yesterday. I haven't been able to get that close with him since we got back from our picnic because you tried to kill him."

Sango grinned at her friend. "He was asking for it."

"Sure sure." Kagome smiled. It had been entertaining to watch Sango chase Inuyasha around yesterday. And here she thought that her vacation at a resort was going to be boring. Kagome looked up at Sango as she heard the older girl sigh in obvious frustration.

Sango got off her float to stand knee deep in the lake. "I need to go get my glasses. This sun is getting on my nerves."

"Ok. I'll wait here for you."

"I'll be right back. Won't be five minutes."

Kagome watched as Sango ran up to the shore and turned around. "And don't let my float get away!"

Kagome waved the girl off, watched her run away, and paddled over to reach the girl's float. She held onto the other float and closed her eyes, gently churning the water with her free hand. A few minutes later she heard splashing.

"That was fast Sango."

No answer.

Puzzled, Kagome opened her eyes and was met with, not Sango, but Naraku.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Am I interrupting something?" Naraku graced her with a sick smile.

Kagome's smile faltered a bit. "Oh no. I thought you were Sango coming back."

She looked Naraku over. He was donned in nothing more but a simple pair of black swimming trucks.

"You don't look like the kind of guy that goes swimming."

Naraku chuckled a little. "I don't particularly enjoy swimming in dirty lakes. My pool at home is sufficient. I'm just making an exception."

Kagome became uneasy. "Oh?"

Naraku laughed to himself. It was amusing to see Kagome in a state of apparent unease. All he had to do was make sure he "innocently" injured her or upset her enough so she would want to back out of the dance competition. His hopes soared when he noticed the faint yellow bruise of her ankle. He put on a mask of concern and gracefully walked up to her to point at her ankle.

"What happened Kagome?"

"When I fell down a few days ago I twisted it." Kagome rubbed her ankle slightly.

"Tsk tsk. Does it feel any better?"

"Its still a little sore but its doing much better. Inuyasha put some medicine on it and it seems to be working just fine."

"That was nice of him. Are you two dating now?"

Kagome beamed. "Yes."

"But why Kagome? He is so simple when it comes to you. Add to that he is very rude and unrefined." Naraku shook his head.

Kagome's smile turned sad when she heard Naraku's disapproval of Inuyasha. "I like him though." She said meekly.

"For right now. He'll just use you like he did Kikyo then dump you."

Kagome straightened and stared up at Naraku. "But Miroku told me that Inuyasha did everything he could for Kikyo and that she dumped him. Inuyasha told me himself too. Why would they lie to me?"

Naraku tapped his finger on the tip of Kagome's nose. "Poor little naive Kagome. Didn't it occur to you that Inuyasha and Miroku are more like brothers? Did it also occur to you that brothers or best friends help each other out? Inuyasha either told Miroku that he was dumped by Kikyo to look like the victim or the two of them came up with that story. Kikyo came to me in tears after it happened. I still don't see why my uncle did not heed my words and fire when I told him the news. Seems like Inuyasha is quite the dancer."

Naraku looked down his nose at the upset girl. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she had started to worry her bottom lip. Fireworks were going off in Naraku's head. It wasn't good enough though. He felt the need to hurt her physically now but it couldn't be obvious. He stopped his planning as Kagome stood up off her float, twisting her hands together. Naraku donned his concerned mask again.

"Are you feeling well Kagome?"

"I just...need some time alone."

"Please. Allow me to escort you to your cabin. Don't want to make that ankle worse, now do we? And besides, if you were to walk alone like you are now you might trip and fall again."

Kagome allowed Naraku to grasp her arm to help her steady herself enough so she could walk back to her cabin. Thoughts were swirling around in her head as to why Miroku and Inuyasha would make up something like that. Especially Miroku. He had been her friend for such a long time and it just didn't seem like something he would do. Sure he groped women and cussed occasionally but he had never hit anyone out of malice or done anything out of spite. Inuyasha. Well, she barely knew the guy so she wasn't exactly sure what he had done in the past or what he was capable of. He was a little rough around the edges when she first met him but he seemed to want to control himself when he was around her. It didn't make sense.

"You wouldn't be making this up would you?" She questioned.

"Why would I do such a thing? I am a very honorable man and I think it rude to lie to hurt other people for my own gain. I can't believe you would think so low of me Kagome. And after all the hospitality my uncle has shown your family."

Kagome looked back down at the ground. "You're right. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make sure."

"I'll forgive you. Here we go. Your temporary castle awaits your arrival." Naraku held out his arm to the steps and bowed at the waist.

Kagome smiled a bit and started to ascend the stairs with Naraku close behind. It was now or never. Naraku stomped on the stairs to make it sound as if he was falling down. Before Kagome could turn around to check on him Naraku had swiftly grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her. Kagome fell on the landing, tears running down her cheeks. She felt Naraku roll her over and when she looked at his face he seemed very upset at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. If it wasn't for my clumsiness you wouldn't have fallen. I didn't mean to grab your ankle either."

Kagome hastily wiped her eyes. "Its...its ok."

"Would you like for me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No..I just...I just want...to lie down." She said between sniffles.

Naraku smiled gently. He pulled Kagome to her feet and helped her to walk inside. Once she was safely deposited on her bed he removed her sock and shoe to examine her ankle. Naraku jumped for joy, mentally, at the sight of the angry forming black and blue bruise.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen Kagome. I knew you wanted to dance in the competition too."

"Well, even if my ankle was healed I wouldn't be able to dance without a partner. It wouldn't be wise to keep seeing Inuyasha."

Naraku grimly smiled. "I see your point. Get some rest now."

Naraku walked out the door. As soon as his footsteps had diminished Kagome flung herself into her pillow and cried.

Sango stood with her hands on her hips tapping the ground with her foot. Her sought out item planted on the bridge of her nose. Her float, as well as Kagome's, were floating in the middle of the lake. Kagome wasn't on either one of them but a bird had made itself at home on hers.

"GET OFF MY FLOAT YOU PIDGEON...PELICAN!" Sango screamed.

"Actually my dear sweet Sango, that's a crow."

"Whatever Miroku. I want it off my float and I want my float back. Go get it."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was standing a couple feet behind him. Inuyasha shrugged. Sango's mumbling brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

"What was that?"

"I SAID...you ask a girl to hold your float and wait for you to come back, with sunglasses, and the girl takes off."

"You mean Kagome?"

"YES!"

Inuyasha whined while holding his ears. "Stop hollering Sango. You're hurting my ears."

"I'll give you something to whine about."

"All right you two. Where could Kagome have gone?"

Sango huffed. "I don't know."

Inuyasha started to sniff the area. "Seems like she went in the direction of the cabins. Maybe she got tired of waiting on you Sango."

"But I was only gone for a few minutes. Not even five."

"Why don't you go check on her and then meet me and Inuyasha for lunch? I'm sure you both are getting hungry."

"Me too." Inuyasha piped up.

"You don't get hungry Inuyasha. You get famished and then you are a bottomless pit while you eat."

"Keh!"

Sango watched as the two boys bickered their way back to the main guest house to wait for her and Kagome.

Miroku's eyes traveled across the expansive dining room just so he could scope out some of the young women. Inuyasha was slumped over the table poking at the silverware. Movement near the door grabbed Miroku's attention. He smiled. Sango had made it. He was a lucky guy to have such a wonderful girlfriend. And every day she was even more beautiful to him. Today was no exception. As she drew nearer he couldn't help but think to himself that she had never looked so...so pissed. Miroku was on alert. He didn't think that he had done anything to her lately to be at the mercy of her wrath. Then it hit him. Kagome wasn't with Sango. Inuyasha must have done something to upset her. Inuyasha hadn't said anything though and he was acting normally. Miroku gulped.

Sango was on the rampage. Inuyasha was her prime target but Miroku was sure to get his fair share. She could see the fear in Miroku's eyes as she got closer. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at her. Before either one could address her she had marched up to Inuyasha and slapped him across his face. Inuyasha was caught clearly off guard. The force of her slap had his head turning to the side. Muffled gasps and silverware falling on tables or the floor was all that was heard then it was dead silence.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists so he could keep his composure about him so he wouldn't do anything to hurt Miroku. He would never stoop low enough to hurt a girl and since Miroku was her boyfriend he was going to get hurt for her. Inuyasha watched as Miroku opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he gawked at his enraged girlfriend. Clearly the pervert had no idea what was going on. Neither did he for that matter. Slowly he turned his head to face Sango. She sure was scary when she was pissed but he wouldn't falter.

"I don't know what I did Sango but I'm positive I did nothing to warrant anything." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "You're lucky you're still standing."

"You hurt Kagome." Fire burned behind Sango's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Miroku noticed the stares from the other guests as the other two exchanged words. They had better make haste and leave the dining room before someone else got slapped, punched, kicked, or killed. Miroku stood.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk about this. I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding."

Sango huffed and walked away with Inuyasha hot on her heels. Miroku quickly tagged along muttering apologies at the guests as he passed them. Once outside, and a safe distance away from eavesdroppers, Sango whirled on Inuyasha.

"You did hurt her. She told me the whole story."

"I haven't said or done anything to her." Inuyasha fought back.

Miroku wormed his way between the two fighters. "Sango? What did Kagome say exactly?"

"She told me..."

FlashBack

Sango pounded on Kagome's door. "Kagome! Open up."

Her answer was a muffled "Go away."

"Open this door right now or I'll will be forced to take action and knock it down."

Sango pressed her ear to the door and grinned when she heard footsteps coming towards her. When Kagome opened the door Sango instantly stopped smiling.

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha."

Sango balled up her fists. "I'll kill him."

Kagome grabbed onto Sango's arm. "No! Please don't."

Sango ushered Kagome inside and the two of them sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did he do?"

"I was told that Inuyasha was the one to dump Kikyo. Not the other way around. He used her until he was finished with her. Inuyasha lied to me. Also, I think Miroku helped Inuyasha to lie about it."

"They lied about Kikyo being the one to dump Inuyasha so he could be the victim?"

Kagome nodded.

"That doesn't sound like something Miroku would say. Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Sango was determined to get to the bottom of this. "Who told you?"

"Naraku."

"Kagome. He's not the reliable type of guy."

"I asked him if he was postive about it and he grew upset with me because I dishonored him. He said that after all his uncle had done for me and my family he was ashamed that I wouldn't believe him."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm going to go talk to the guys."

"Don't do anything rash Sango. You know how you get."

Sango brushed a stray piece of hair out of Kagome's face. "I'll be gentle."

When Sango got to the door she turned to ask Kagome something. The words died in her throat when she noticed her friend's ankle.

"What the hell happened? I thought it was getting better."

"Naraku tripped on the stairs and when he did he grabbed my ankle." Kagome started to cry.

Sango hugged her friend. "Why are you crying?"

"I wanted so much to be in that dance competition. I never get to do anything fun and now when I get the chance to its taken away from me. On top of that I thought I met a wonderful guy and turns out that he's nothing but a liar."

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll get this straightened out."

Kagome sniffled and smiled a little.

EndFlashBack

"That's what happened."

Inuyasha was downright pissed. "I never used Kikyo and I sure as hell didn't dump her! She dumped me. Naraku made all that shit up."

Sango was confused. Kagome had told her that Naraku was mad that Kagome would even think that he would lie to her. "But why would Naraku lie?"

The three stood there trying to figure out Naraku's motive.

"Hey mutt!"

Inuyasha started growling. He didn't have to turn around to know who that was. "Go away Koga."

"But I've come to torture you."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to give the wolf demon his full attention. If only for a few seconds.

"I saw the list for the people who are dancing in the competition."

"And?"

"I just wanted to know what you would look like when I told you that your ex is dancing with Naraku. Rumor has it that the two have been seen together doing more than just dancing. If you know what I mean."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time. Like I said in my bio I was working two jobs and whatnot. For a week I was gone to the beach and if there was a computer I could have used I would have updated during that week but alas I have finally updated.

There were no words in the whole dictionary to describe Inuyasha's feelings. Angry, pissed, and mad were nothing but baby words. After he had left the group, after hearing Koga's words, the hanyou had started piecing things together. Naraku and Kikyo were dancing in the competition together, obviously trying to keep him out of it, Kikyo had feelings for Naraku, and Naraku went low enough to hurt Kagome, a person he was starting to care deeply for, physically and mentally. Inuyasha was pretty sure that he was going to have a hard time convincing Kagome of his innocence if what Sango had told him was true. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He would be sure she got an earful whether she liked it or not.

Kagome sighed for what seemed the upteenth time. The deep tub, expensive aromatic soaps, and bubble bath were doing nothing to improve her mood or the swelling in her ankle.Some part of her still lingered to hope that whatever Naraku had said about Inuyasha and Kikyo was false. That indeed he was lying to her for his own gain in whatever he wanted. She wasn't sure how much time had gone by since she had started bathing but the once perfectly soapy irredescent bubbles were dwindling down to tiny suds skimming the surface of the water. Kagome pulled the stopper on the tub and watched as her perfect, or somewhat as close to perfect, vacation went swirling down the drain.

Kagome was brought back to reality when a sharp knocking on her door interupted her thoughts. Debating on whether or not to answer it, she hastily wrapped a towel around her body as she struggled to keep herself upright. If life didn't recommend that she keep her foot she would have been done chopped it off and got on with life. Another series of loud knocks got her back on track. If only she hadn't locked the door then she wouldn't have this problem. There would be the problem of peeping toms but she felt secure in the fact that no guy in his right mind would want to look at her.

"Kagome! Hurry up and open this door!"

Stopping in her tracks, a mere three feet from the door, Kagome let her legs slide out from under her as she propped herself up against the wall.

"I don't want to talk to you Inuyasha."

"You better come open this door!"

"Go away!"

A few moments of silence passed and Kagome heard his footsteps diminishing. She sighed in relief and was about ready to get back up to dress herself when she heard approaching footsteps, coming at a very rapid pace. Before she knew what had happened Inuyasha had squatted right in front of her, eyes blazing. All thoughts and speech had left her in a whoosh.

"Now Kagome. You are going to listen to what I have to tell you. Ok?"

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Sango told me that Naraku told you that I was the one to dump Kikyo, right?"

Another dumb nod.

"That's nothing but a lie."

Kagome finally found her voice. "But Naraku told me he wasn't lying. He said Kikyo came to him crying because of what you did to her."

"The only crime against me concerning Kikyo is that I tried to treat her right. The way a lady would like to be treated. I thought Miroku told you what happened?"

"He did but Naraku said..." 

"Naraku Naraku Naraku. What about me Kagome? How are we suppose to have a relationship..scratch that. How am I suppose to be able to trust people when they don't trust me?"

"But.."

"Why would he lie? Tell you that he was ashamed of you thinking that he was the liar because of what his uncle has done for you and your family?"

Kagome nodded again. Anything to keep her from letting the wrong words fly out of her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed. "Naraku and Kikyo are partnering up for Sunday. They are also dating."

Kagome watched as some of the light in Inuyasha's eyes faded away. He looked so distant. Inuyasha sat back on his butt and sat Indian style, staring at the carpet. He was right though. How could he learn to trust people again, especially her considering they had somewhat of a shaky relationship, if they didn't want to trust him? Kagome securely fastened her towel around her in a makeshift knot and shyly crept closer to Inuyasha to sit in his lap. She wasn't exactly sure what had possessed her to sit in his lap but she supposed that the poor guy needed to be comforted and he didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms tightly around her to rest his head on her shoulder. Kagome sighed and lightly stroked the ear closest to her as his breath fanned across her back.

Kagome curled in closer to herself to defend herself against the draft that had passed over her. A slight stinging in her ankle roused her completely from her sleep. Upon further inspection she could see Inuyasha, back to her, seated on the bed tending to her ankle. From the smell of it she could decipher that it was the same medicinal remedy that he had concocted in the forest the day of their picnic. Kagome ran her finger over her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet. Almost too quiet. If it weren't for Inuyasha's superb hearing it would have went unnoticed.

Inuyasha looked up from wrapping her ankle. "For?"

"Not believing you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No. I should have believed you. You wanted to trust people again and I went against that and..."

"Hush Kagome."

"No!"

Kagome bolted upright to launch herself onto his arms to get him to listen to her. What she didn't count on was the towel that was already hanging precariously off her body. In her haste the blankets and the towel were lost and Kagome gave Inuyasha a perfect view of her from her stomach up. Inuyasha could feel the blush rising from his cheeks to the roots of his hair. Kagome shrieked, clutching whatever she could grab to her chest in an attempt to cover herself, making Inuyasha's ears flatten to his skull. Kagome was so embarassed. She was sure her face was flaming crimson. Inuyasha's low growling of her name made her shift her gaze from the matress to meet his amber gaze. If at all possible her face darkened to a purplish hue when he winked and licked his lips.

Up until dusk Inuyasha had stayed with Kagome in her room. While Kagome kept herself under the covers Inuyasha was satisfied with just being on top of them if it meant being closer to her. He couldn't get enough of her scent. The pair had watched tv, the first time that it had been turned on since Kagome had been in there. After Kagome had drifted off to a light sleep, during the middle of the first show, Inuyasha was content with watching over her and running his hand through her hair, trying to memorize her. When she had sat up earlier, causing her protective barriers of towel and sheets to come off, the site had been burned into his retinas for the rest of his life. He loved the way her face turned scarlet and the panicked looked that flashed across her adorable facial features. He had never seen a girl turn that color or be so embarrassed in his entire life.

"So? How did it go?"

"Kagome won't be able to dance for a couple weeks at least. I injured her pretty badly."

Kikyo giggled lightly behind her hand. "That's fortunate for us. You didn't look obvious did you?"

"Not at all. I made it look like I was "falling" down the stairs to her cabin."

"Nice. We may win this competition after all. Unless Inuyasha uses that dense brain of his and comes up with a plan."

Naraku sent Kikyo a disbelieving look.

"He probably won't. Guy was too stupid to know I was playing him."

"Well, shall we go? My uncle is expecting us for dinner."

"Yes."

After Kikyo grabbed her purse from the bench in Naraku's room she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door with him falling in step beside her.

Kagome moaned in her half state of being awake. She blindly patted the bed behind her but didn't feel or hear Inuyasha. She sat upright in her bed and noticed he was nowhere in the room. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair to tame it a bit. She looked over at the door as someone knocked on it and came in.

"Kagome, dear?"

"I'm here mom." Kagome leaned over and turned the light on so her mother could see her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired."

"Do you want to stay here and get some rest or do you want to join me and Sota for dinner?"

"I think I could go for a bite to eat."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Go ahead and fix your hair and perhaps brush your teeth and I'll pick you out something to wear."

"Ok mom." Kagome stood up gingerly on her feet to try to keep herself from causing anymore pain to her swollen ankle.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around from digging in Kagome's dresser drawers to show her what she had picked out when she looked down at her daughter's ankle. "Good gracious Kagome! What happened?"

"I told you I sprained it." Kagome sat back down on the bed.

"I thought it was a simple sprain not some big bruise." Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Kagome after depositing the clothes on the bed and gently picked her daughter's ankle up. "This is serious."

"It wasn't as bad as before. Inuyasha used some medicine to heal it and then earlier today Naraku fell down and when he did he grabbed my ankle to catch himself. It was almost well enough for me to dance in the competition and now I can't. I really wanted to mama."

Mrs. Higurashi joined her daughter on the bed and smoothed her hair back. "I know Kagome but you can barely walk on it as it is. The show is in two days. You won't be healed by then. I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"We can leave tomorrow if you like."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to face her mother. "No!"

"Ok. We'll stay. Where is Inuyasha?"

"I was getting ready to ask you if you had seen him."

"No. Let's go get something to eat now. Your brother is probably already there."

Kagome let her mother help her to the bathroom so she could freshen up and after she got dressed in wrinkle free clothes she let her mother help her to the dining hall. 

Inuyasha watched Kikyo and Naraku walk hand in hand towards the dining hall. He didn't feel like he wanted to take Kikyo back either which surprised him. After all she was his first girlfriend. Seeing the two of them walking together made his blood boil. How could those two plan something against him and hurt Kagome? It took all Inuyasha had not to go running up to Naraku and bash his brains in. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Kagome being supported by her mother while her brother tagged along behind them. With a final glance at Kikyo, Inuyasha walked towards his struggling girlfriend.

"Need some help?"

"Oh. Inuyasha. We could sure use a strong, young man like yourself." Mrs. Higurashi smiled up at Inuyasha.

"I think I want to sit down." Kagome complained, leaning against her mother for support.

Mrs. Higurashi passed her daughter over to Inuyasha. "I'm going to get us a table. Inuyasha? I trust you will join us for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. See you in a few. Sota. Come on."

"Coming!"

Inuyasha watched the two leave as Kagome leaned on him. "You feeling any better?"

"My ankle is useless and I am so tired."

"Then why are you out here?" He asked, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

Kagome pouted cutely. "I was hungry."

"I could have brought you something."

"You left me." She countered.

"I was coming right back."

"What were you doing anyway?"

Inuyasha looked to the dining hall. "Just checking on some things."

"Inu _yasha_."

"Ok. I was spying."

"On who?" Kagome inquired.

"Naraku and Kikyo." 

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" Golden eyes opened to stare into chocolate brown.

"I won't be able to dance the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry. This is the first time in six years you won't be able to dance. Unless you got another partner, which I'm completely ok with."

"I'm not ok with working with someone else. You'll be ok by Sunday."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "If you hadn't noticed, my ankle is black and blue and swollen. There's no way it will heal in time even with your...concoction."

"Yeah it will but we'll talk about that later. Right now I'm starved."

Kagome yelped a bit when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My lady. Will you join me for dinner with your family."

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's fake accent of someone from Great Britain. "Yes sir. I would be honored."

Inuyasha stopped halfway to the door. "I forgot. Kikyo and Naraku are in there. You want to go in?"

"I guess so. They think that we are mad each other right? And that I can't compete so..."

"I shouldn't carry you in then."

"Not if we are going to fool them into thinking that we aren't together and that their plan worked."

"Yeah but you can't walk on your own."

Just as the couple was contemplating on how to get Kagome into the dining room without hurting her even more Miroku and Sango walked by. Miroku's low whistle caught their attention.

"Sango. It looks like the party has already started."

"Shut up pervert."

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha." 

Sango walked up to Kagome, completely ignoring the boys' banter. "What's going on?"

"Inuyasha was about to carry me in to eat with me and my family but Kikyo and Naraku are in there."

"What's your point?"

"They think that Inuyasha and I are mad each other or that I am not talking to him. Inuyasha says he knows a way to heal my ankle so I can dance in the competition Sunday and it would be a nice surprise if we could keep it a secret from those two until we dance together."

"Oh. I love it. Miroku and I can help you in there but you have to act so devastated."

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder and leaned into their conversation. "And to add icing to the cake Inuyasha should walk in there sometime later and act all pouty and miserable and Kagome should look pissed at him."

"You might have a good idea there Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"I always have good ideas." Miroku boasted.

The other three shook their heads in unison.

"Well, let's get this going." Inuyasha gently set Kagome on her feet. "You better take care of her Miroku." He growled low in his throat.

"I would never hurt Kagome. She's like my little sister." Miroku took his place beside Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome. "I'll see you later tonight then?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Ok then." Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips and walked away from them.

Miroku held out his other arm for Sango and when she got close to his side he put it around her waist. "How fortuitous for me. Two lovely women on my arm tonight."

"Just remember Miroku. Kagome belongs to Inuyasha and you are unavailable to other women while you are dating me. Otherwise, me and Inuyasha will have to team up and beat you within an inch of your life and then cas..." 

"Sango. That's enough. I want to be able to eat tonight without thinking about what you are going to do to Miroku."

Sango laughed. "Sorry Kagome. Shall we go?"

"Yep."

Miroku, paler than normal, led the two girls into the dining room and over to Kagome's mother and brother. Mrs. Higurashi questioned Inuyasha's absence so Kagome quietly told her about their plan while trying to look more sad while telling her the story. If Kikyo and Naraku were watching then maybe they would think that Kagome was telling her mother about her and Inuyasha breaking up. After summarizing her story to her mother, Mrs. Higurashi and Sota had put on a mask of concern for Kagome so they we be able to help her and her friends. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought that her actions were for real.

"I think Kagome just told her mother that she broke up with Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled slightly.

"Poor Kagome." Kikyo added sarcastically.

"Now that those two are out of our way there will be no one with any real talent at the show Sunday that would be able to beat us."

"Sounds great." Kikyo looked to the main door to see none other than Inuyasha walk in. If she was in love with him and wasn't plotting against him she would have felt miserable about then. He looked downright pathetic. His hair was tossed about, his eyes void of that spark, and his ears were pitifully drooped.

Naraku sipped his wine delicately. "He looks like a kicked puppy."

"Indeed."

The pair watched as Kagome looked up from her plate of food and stared at him. Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome and Kagome's sad expression turned dark. The others sitting with her all turned to look at what she was staring at so intensely and gave Inuyasha a glare themselves. Inuyasha walked back out of the room.

"Apparently the dark haired man was able to establish his innocence."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Kagome that Inuyasha told Miroku what had happened and the two conspired together to make Inuyasha innocent. Perhaps he was able to say he was innocent by saying that's what Inuyasha had told him and he believed him."

"Perhaps. You are evil, you know that?"

"You adore me that way." Naraku kissed the back of Kikyo's hand.

"Of course. Where is your uncle?"

"No idea. Probably in the cigar room already." Naraku lifted his wine glass. "To us."

Kikyo picked up her glass and gently touched her glass to Naraku's. "To us."

After dinner Sango and Miroku departed for their own cabins leaving Kagome in her mother's capable hands. Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter to her room.

"Need me to help you inside?"

"No thanks mom. I can handle it from here."

"Ok. Goodnight dear." Mrs. Higurashi planted a kiss on her only daughter's forehead.

Kagome leaned heavily on the door and watched her mother enter her own room. She sighed. She was starving. If she would have eaten anything it would have appeared that everything was ok with her and Inuyasha. So she just sat in her chair mostly with her head held in her palm, watching the others eat dinner. It looked so good too. Heaving a heavy sigh the young girl opened her door and stood stock still in amazement. In the middle of her room was a small table covered with a white linen cloth with two simple chairs. On top of the table were two candles, the only lights in the room, a couple of porcelain cups and plates, and silverware. Off to the side, on her dresser, were plates of food. In the corner of her room, by the window, stood Inuyasha, staring at her. He walked up to her with graceful movements.

"I thought you might still be hungry."

"It was hard not being able to eat anything, while keeping up with our charade, and seeing everyone else eat in front of me."

Inuyasha smirked. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't eat either. I was too sad." He pouted.

"You looked pitiful."

Inuyasha beamed. "Thanks. I was going for that look."

Kagome giggled and gently rubbed Inuyasha's ear.

"Come on woman. Let's eat." Inuyasha helped Kagome over to the table and the two quietly ate their late night dinner.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "That was good."

"Sure was. I haven't had anything that good in ages. Except mom's cooking of course."

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. Kagome's smile faltered.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." 

"Inuyasha. What did we discuss earlier?"

"All right. My mom never cooked for me. When I was born my family was rich at the time. I lived with my parents and my older half brother. We had people to cook for us so that's why I never had her cooking."

"What happened? Why are you here earning money and fighting people?"

"My parents died in a freak car accident and my brother, who didn't want anything to do with me, left me alone. I lived in an orphanage until I turned eighteen and then I after that I moved in with Miroku."

"What happened to your money? Didn't your parents leave a will or something?"

"Father had problems at work when I was around seven and most of our money went to lawyers to settle some kinda debt he had or something. I never learned about it."

"And your brother?"

"I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"But..."

"That's enough Kagome. Let's do something about that ankle of yours."

Kagome nodded and let Inuyasha place her on her bed so he could get to her ankle better. He doused the candles, leaving them in complete darkness, then turned the lights on. Kagome squinted her eyes until she got adjusted to the change in lighting. She watched Inuyasha pull a bowl out of her mini fridge and come to her. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That smells worse than the last one."

"It works better but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"Its going to hurt a hell of a lot more."

"Great. Well, you know what they say. No pain, no gain."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha wanted to make sure she wanted to go through with it.

"Yes."

"Ok then."

Inuyasha proceeded to take off Kagome's sock and rubbed some of the medicine he had prepared onto her ankle. Kagome jerked her ankle back. Inuyasha glanced up at her.

"Its cold."

He grinned. "Sorry."

"Its ok." Kagome let him tend to her ankle again. After a few moments her ankle started to burn down to her bones. Kagome gritted her teeth. Some of the burning sensation left her ankle but was quickly replaced by a stabbing, searing pain. It was enough to make Kagome whine. Inuyasha walked back to her after washing his hands and held on her hand.

"It'll be over soon."

"I sure hope so. This had...better work." Kagome cringed.

"It will." Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head, wishing her pain away. It was the only way for her to get better faster and in time for the dance the day after tomorrow. The other remedy he had made up wasn't strong enough. Inuyasha held Kagome close as the medicine did its trick. Thirty minutes later Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to find her sleeping.

"You would silly girl." He couldn't blame her. She had done really well dealing with the pain from the medicine and she had had a long day. Gently he tucked in his girlfriend, planted a kiss on her lips, and walked out the door to his own cabin.


	14. Turnabout is Fair Play

Inuyasha groggily awoke from the unwelcomed sunlight pouring into his room. His first coherent thought was of Kagome and he couldn't stop himself from plastering a goofy grin across his handsome features. He looked out the window to the sky, the sun making his amber eyes sparkle and create a stunning contrast with his silvery hair. Velvety soft ears twitched gently to the sounds of the birds chirping...and the sound of someone dying.

"MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku was going to lose his life to his girlfriend if he kept pissing her off. His ears swiveled slightly as he listened to Sango chase Miroku around his cabin then back to theirs. Sounded like she was wielding that large boomerang again that she found in the props room. WEird thing was, it looked like it was made for her with the way she kept swinging it around. The young hanyou then swung himself out of bed, clad only in his boxers, and made his way to his bathroom. The guy loved his showers and he doubted Kagome would want him to smell good when he was with her. He didn't need to walk around like a muscle-bound barbarian, did he? Nope.

Shippo watched contentedly from Kagome's stomach as said girl slept soundly. Ever since he had gotten in her room he kept trying to figure out why Kagome had a smile on her face. She was sleeping, wasn't she? Maybe she was dreaming about someone? Hopefully she was dreaming about candy. Lots and lots of candy. And hopefully she would be considerate enough to get up soon and get him some. He had become extremely addicted to the sweet sugary goodness upon its entrance to his mouth the first time he tried it, not long after meeting Kagome. The little kitsune also couldn't figure out why Kagome had saved him from the ring a few days ago. She was human and from what he had learned, most humans didn't get along with demons. Even though there was some kind of peace settlement between the two warring species, a lot of people, human and demon, didn't agree and kept fighting each other. He was tired of the fighting. Why couldn't more people be like Kagome? Sweet, caring, innocent, and happy? Shippo's emerald eyes lit up when Kagome began to rouse from her sleep.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome sleepily wiped her eyes and looked at the child addressing her. She smiled. "Good morning, Shippo. Did you have fun at your sleepover last night?"

Shippo nodded vigorously. "All the kids were real nice to me."

"That's good."

Kagome smiled more as the young fox kit chattered away about last nights events. Going from watching movies, to dancing with a cute girl he had met, to eating cake and icecream, and playing with water guns. Kagome thought back to when she and Inuyasha had first brought Shippo back from the fight. He was a complete mess, with his hair in a tangled mess and his clothes torn. He hadn't spoken to them at first and was quite hostile when he first woke up from unconsciousness. Now, he talked to just about every person he saw and played with all the kids on the resort grounds.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about? Weren't you listening to me?"

"Of course Shippo. I'm still half asleep."

Shippo looked thoughtful then shrugged his shoulders. "Can I go play with Sakura now?"

"Who is Sakura?" Kagome asked as she sat up, making Shippo sits on the downy comforter. She smiled as his cheeks tinged pink.

"The girl I danced with last night."

"Sure. Have fun."

Shippo beamed with excitement and ran for the door. Kagome watched confused as he stopped his reach for the door knob to turn and look back at her.

"Umm...Kagome?"

"What is it?"

"Before you go meet Inuyasha..."

"Shippo?"

"Your breath stinks."

Miroku sat watching Sango, a safe distance away, as she stared at him heatedly. The poor guy sought refuge from Inuyasha the moment the half demon stepped from his cabin. Unfortunately for him and Inuyasha they were no match against the enrage female. Both men were sporting rather large lumps on their heads from the boomerang she angrily brought down upon them. Miroku thought it was a harmless joke but apparently it had made her a lot more angry than he hoped for. She had made no move to remove the whipped cream from her hair or the black lipstick from around her eyes and mouth. Not to mention he had left a couple of frogs in her bed for her to wake up to. Miroku was left speechless at her reaction. Instead of being the tomboy he remembered her to be she had become girly and squeamish. She screamed very loud and shrilly. Sounds he never expected to come flying from her mouth. After she screamed she turned on him and chased him down yelling out promises of pain and slow torture upon his capture.

Inuyasha rubbed his abused scalp. What did he do to deserve this? One minute he was thinking about his gorgeous girlfriend and the next he was knocked on the ground. Where was his girl to support him? Wait. Nevermind...scratch that. She would just sit by and watch Sango chase him around and abuse him. What kinda girlfriend was she? Still, he cared about her and coulnd't wait for her to show up. Him and the others were waiting for her to join them in the auditorium so they could get some more practice in before tomorrow night. He hadn't had a lot of time to practice with her because of her injury but now that she was better they had only one day to be ready. Miroku and Sango practiced just about every time they were together. When other people walked to their destination, the young couple would Tango to their desired location or do some other dance to get where they were going. Inuyasha mentally scoffed. He was jealous. He just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Sango and Miroku had known each other a long time before they started dating and the two complimented each other nicely. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome was the one for him so he could share memories with her and make new ones. She was definately different from Kikyo. He liked her just the way she was.

"Should we be practicing in here in plain view?"

Inuyasha's adorable ears perked up considerably at the soft voice of his girlfriend. He turned around to face her and was amazed that she was putting her full weight on the ankle that had been too sore to walk on just last night. She looked so cute just standing there, hands clasped in front of her, wearing a pair of short demin shorts with a green tank top.

"Where do you think we should practice then?"

Miroku just had to go and ruin the moment.

"I don't know. Kikyo and Naraku could walk in on us and our plan will be ruined."

"She's right. Let's find somewhere else to go." Sango tried to look as regal as possible considering her state of appearance.

Kagome took in Sango's appearance for the first time since walking in. She was speechless. Sango's hair was sticking up in odd directions covered in what looked liked whipped cream. She also had lipstick all over her face except on her mouth where it belonged.

"San...go...what happened to you?" Kagome couldn't keep her mouth from staying opening.

"I'll tell you what happened! Miroku thought it would be funny to put whipped cream in my hair and lipstick all over my face. And if that wasn't enough he put frogs in my bed!"

"It was only a little joke." Miroku replied in defense.

"YOU CALL THIS LITTLE?!"

Miroku shrank back against Inuyasha.

"Don't come to me again! Last time you did she whacked me over the head with that toy of hers."

"Toy...? I'll show you a toy!" Sango moved to attack Inuyasha who then shrank back on Miroku. The two quivered in fear.

"Sango! Calm down." Kagome said while she grabbed the young woman's arm. Sango stood still, glaring at the two boys while huffing. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up and the guys can go find us a place so we can dance, huh? How about it?"

Sango gave one last glare to Miroku and Inuyasha as Kagome led her out of the auditorium.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Your girlfriend is scary man."

"Yeah. I thought I was going to die."

"Me too."

Kagome made herself at home on Sango's bed as her best friend showered and got ready. It seemed like forever for Sango to get all the whipped cream out of her hair and the lipstick off her face. When she had come out of the bathroom to get her clothes Kagome noticed her whole face was red from the scrubbing she had done. Ever since Sango went back into the bathroom Kagome was thinking of ways to get Miroku back. Granted Inuyasha didn't help him in this but it wouldn't be fair for Miroku to get all the punishment while his best friend sat idly by watching all the action, now would it? Sango stepped out into her room clean.

"Well? Did I get it all?"

"Looks like. What do you say about getting a little revenge?"

Sango smiled devilishly. "Turnabout is fair play."

Kagome grinned. "Exactly."

"So did you text Sango and tell her we found a place?"

"Yeah. Said she'd be here in a few. How are things with you and Kagome? I'm sure you spiced last night up after dinner." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh...no. We ate dinner in her room and then I fixed up her ankle."

"Inuyasha. How can you be so boring?"

"I'm not going to pounce on her. We haven't been together for a week yet."

"You like her though?"

"Sure I do. You were right. She's nothing like Kikyo."

"Told ya."

"So do you think anyone will find us here?"

"Inuyasha. Who in their right mind would come this far into the woods?"

"Kagome and Sango?"

"Oh...right. How you know about this place anyway?"

"I came here my first year. Was running around and happened to find it." Inuyasha shrugged some. No need to explain to Miroku that the times he came here before he met Kagome were because he was angry at someone who hurt him or the world.

All out of things to talk about the guys sat waiting for the girls to show up. Both hoped Sango had cooled off enough. Inuyasha was glad they weren't too far from the resort or she would complain about walking so far into the woods to find them. Inuyasha cringed.

"Hello boys."

Both hanyou and human turned around rapidly to stare at Kagome and Sango. They were so deep in thought they hadn't heard them approach. Inuyasha was cursing himself for not sensing their presence before they were upon them. It could have been an enemy and he would have been off guard to the attack. Something was off with the girls though now that he thought about it. Both of them were smiling too sweetly for his liking and had their hands behind their backs.

"Wha..."

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence...or one word, Sango and Kagome opened fire. Balloons were tossed around the clearing at the two victims who were too shocked to do anything but stand there until they were hit with a balloon.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha brought his hand across his face to wipe away the black that shielded his vision. Paint. Pink paint. Inuyasha came out of his stupor as another paint filled balloon burst at his feet sending yellow drops of paint flying onto his pants. With speed only humans could wish for the young demon bounded up a tree way out of throwing distance.

Inuyasha looked to see his fellow companion surrounded by both girls covered in purple, pink, yellow, and teal paint. He couldn't believe Miroku was just standing there taking the assault. He then began to doubt that the idiot would be able to run away fast enough. Sango was fast, from experience of course, and she would have probably knocked the poor guy to the ground before he got more than a couple feet away from her. As soon as the girls were unarmed he jumped down from his perch to land beside Kagome who had a huge grin spread across her face. The same could be said about Sango. If Tokyo could be lit up with a grin then Sango had the power to do it. Time ticked by slowly as Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha watched Miroku just stand there. They couldn't see his face from all the paint so they had no idea if he was angry or what not. Sango took a step closer to her, for once, silent boyfriend.

"Um...Miroku? Are you ok?" She hesitantly asked, grin slipping.

It took a few moments for Miroku to answer. "I'm just fine Sango. Same couldn't be said for you though."

Sango backed away slowly. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could register what had happened Miroku had Sango trapped in his arms, rubbing paint all over her. "You will never beat me Sango!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stood watching dumbfounded while Miroku's evil victory cries filled the clearing sending animals running for shelter. Sango could only stand there as her boyfriend rubbed his body all over her, trying to get every inch of her covered in paint.


	15. Guess Who

A/N. Sorry for the long delay. This chapter had me confuzzled and I didn't know what to write about but I got it together. Its not my best chapter so bare with me and feel free to tell me anything that you think would go better in this chapter. I'm still making revisions to previous chapters and your help will be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my fans!

Kikyo wiped the sweat from her brow as Naraku moved to the cd player to shut it off. The pair had been dancing nonstop for three hours, perfecting their dance for the competition. With Inuyasha and his pathetic girlfriend out of it she knew that she and Naraku couldn't be beat. Koga with Ayame and Miroku with Sango might pose a little problem but she doubted very highly that the four would be able to win. The might come in a close second but that would be it.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kikyo roused herself out of her thinking as her stoic boyfriend addressed her. "Very much so. We can't lose."

Naraku smiled at her enthusiasm to win. "My uncle will be pleased. There's only one thing though."

"What's that?"

"It won't be exciting tomorrow since we won't have any close competition."

Kikyo grinned evilly. "It will have to do. You'll get over it."

Naraku bent down and kissed her. "I'm sure I will."

Kagome watched as her three companions washed their hands and faces off as good as they could to free themselves from the paint that had started to dry on their skin. She was the only one that wasn't covered in paint. Sango would have been clean too if Miroku hadn't decided to rub himself all over her. It had been hilarious though.

"I want to go take a bath." Sango pouted.

"We don't have time. It's already past noon." Inuyasha said while wringing his bangs.

"But I'm covered in paint!"

"You'll be ok. You're not the only one."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest, puffing in anger. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who couldn't surpress her urge to laugh. His once shiny silver hair was tinged a very lovely shade of pink.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You...your hair."

Inuyasha pulled a lock of his hair to look at it and noticed the pink shade to it. "Would you like some?"

Kagome stopped laughing and shook her head. "I'm ok. Thanks."

Inuyasha grinned. "Thought so."

He then removed his shirt, also pink and still dripping. Kagome felt her cheeks flare up at the expanse of skin she saw. She had seen him without his shirt before but, after all, she was still female and it felt like the first time she had seen him without it. Inuyasha tossed his shirt beside the portable cd player he had brought with him and bent down to fumble with the machine.

Sango watched Miroku as he also removed his shirt. It only helped a little considering his pants were completely covered in paint. She and Kagome had done a pretty good job getting him completely covered from head to toe. There wasn't a spot on him void of the paint. She wasn't that much better off. Miroku had gotten her front mostly covered and his arms had gotten the back of her. She aslo knew she had two big handprints on her butt too. He just couldn't resisit. Miroku had wiped his hands down his shirt, mixing all the colors together, then abruptly grabbed her rear, leaving his mark.

Inuyasha finally found a song and pressed play. He then walked over to Kagome and took her hand in his and place his other hand on her hip. Miroku repeated Inuyasha'a actions with Sango. He also noted his friend had picked an American classical song to dance to. It went well with the dance he had planned with Sango. Maybe Inuyasha would let him use it if it wasn't the song the hanyou had picked out for himself.

Kagome tentatively placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, blushing like mad. She kept her eyes locked on his throat as they danced. The teenager couldn't trust herself to gaze at his chest and expect herself to pull her eyes away. He had the body of a god and the best thing was, he was hers. Inuyasha, smelling Kagome's apprehension, looked down on her head. He had told her that she had to look at her partner while dancing, so as to look like she was completely into him and the dance. He removed his hand from her hip, took her chin in hand, and moved her head to look up at him. He noticed the blush greedily spread across her cheeks as her gorgeous brown eyes locked with his golden ones.

Inuyasha caught on to her uneasiness and couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips. "Like what you see, Ka-go-me?

If at all possible the blush grew even more fierce. Kagome gulped nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Inuyasha got dangerously close to her face, his voice husky. "I think you do."

Kagome swallowed her pride. "Sure I like the view."

"I thought so. What girl couldn't resist my devilishly good looks?"

"Its your mouth that takes away the attraction to your body."

Inuyasha placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "That hurt, babe. You're still with me though."

"I couldn't help myself." She said sarcastically.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good thing too." He then swopped down and caught Kagome's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Ew! PDA is so gross! Get a room!" Sango yelled.

Kagome groaned, slumping against Inuyasha's chest, forgetting that he was topless. Blinking rapidly she gained her wits back and pulled herself off of Inuyasha as if he were on fire. The smirk never left the hanyou's face.

"Are you sure that you want to stay tonight, sir? We are closing the resort tomorrow seeing as it is the end of the summer." The cheery clerk asked the young businessman in front of her.

"I will be staying."

"Ok sir. Would you like a regular room or a suite?"

"Suite."

The young man handed the clerk his card before she could even tell him the total of his room. It didn't matter to him how much it cost. He was wealthy and he doubted very much the room would put a dent into his account. The young woman handed his card back along with his room key.

"Your room is located on the top floor of the building. Would you like someone to carry your bag for you?"

"That won't be necessary. Would you happen to know where I can find Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"I don't know his whereabouts right now but I can tell you where his cabin is."

"Where?"

"Go to the employee cabins and his is the only one sitting on a hill by itself. Its the first one on the left."

The young man nodded his head once. He swept his unusually long behind his shoulder, picked up his bag, and entered the elevator. He looked over the buttons and pressed the one for the top floor. The elevator jerked with life and began ascending the building. After he was finished settling himself in his room he would pay this Inuyasha Takahashi a visit. It was going to be priceless to see the hanyou's face after all the time that has passed without any communication. The young man let a small, very small, smirk appear on his face.

"Very interesting."

Kagome sat on a log, panting heavily, smiling. Inuyasha had taught her and the others some sort of square dance from America. They were swinging each other around by the arms and then would move onto another person and repeat the action. Miroku had tripped over his own feet, pulling Kagome down with him, and that's when the dance ended.

"Come on you guys. I didn' trip. I'm tired."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure Miroku."

Miroku pouted. "Its true. We've been out here for two hours already."

"Quit complaining pervert."

"Inuyasha. As much as I enjoy learning new dances from you I do want to be able to move my body tomorrow. We do have a competition tomorrow night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Me and Kags are going to win."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm confident, not cocky if that's what you're getting at."

"Me and Sango have been practising every chance we get so don't think we are going to make it easy for you to win. Also..."

"Also...?"

Miroku sighed. "Naraku and Kikyo are going to compete too."

"Keh. I could care less."

Kagome watched on as Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips, nose in the air. She could tell whenever Kikyo was brought up that it brought back memories of them together. Inuyasha probably still had feelings for the girl, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. Why wouldn't he? Kikyo was his first girlfriend that he ever cared about, according to Miroku. The blue, black-haired girl couldn't help but sigh. She would always feel second to Kikyo. From what she saw when she had seen Kikyo was that Kikyo was skinner than her, her hair was more controlled while hers was unruly, and overall Kikyo seemed more sophisticated and well-refined. Traits Kagome would never dream that she would acquire in her lifetime. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha had put his hand out to her. He was still in conversation with Miroku, cd player in his other hand. She places her small hand in his larger one and he pulled her to her feet, gaze still on Miroku.

"Wanna place a bet Miroku?"

"Inuyasha. Do I seem like the type of man to bet against my best friend?"

"Yes."

Miroku feigned hurt. "You wound me."

Inuyasha smirked. "You're not chicken are you?"

"Yash, I may be cowardly when it comes to saving my life from my girlfriend here but I am no chicken."

"That's good to know. Still wanna bet?"

"What are we betting?"

"I'll think of something and let you know before the dance. See you Miro, Sango."

Miroku said goodbye to him and Kagome as the girls waved to each other. Miroku and Sango walked back to the main guest house to help out with clearing the tables after dinner and to set up that night's entertainment. Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently, hand in hand, back to his cabin. Inuyasha let go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You've been quiet ever since Miroku fell down. You feel ok?"

"Mm hm. I'm just a little tired is all." Kagome put her arm around his waist and her other hand over his hand. She smiled when Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Do you feel up to going over the dance for tomorrow?"

"I think I have it down."

"Good. You could use the rest of tonight and early tomorrow to rest up. You've been through a lot since you've gotten here."

"And here I thought this trip would be boring. I'm glad I came though."

"Me too."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he came to an abrupt stop right before his cabin. The hanyou's nose and ears twitched.

"What's the matter?"

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha looked down at her. "I thought I smelled something. Come on."

The couple entered the dark cabin. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha as he turned to switch on the light. Neither one were expecting a man to be there waiting for them. To Kagome the man was almost a spitting image of Inuyasha. His hair was the same silver but longer and eyes were the same golden color but his were a lot more colder and harsher than Inuyasha's. Unlike the cute, fuzzy ears Inuyasha had this man had pointy ears. Kagome moved closer behind Inuyasha, peering over his shoulder.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its nice to see you too, little brother." The man's face remained stoic.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"I have something for you."

"I don't want anything you have to offer me. You left us when I was seven."

"Due to business. I wanted to settle things."

"You didn't have to leave." 

"I was young and I couldn't afford to take care of you properly."

"It would have been a lot better than leaving me on the streets!"

"Your friend took you in, did he not?"

Inuyasha's growl grew louder.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. I merely came here to uphold my end of the bargain."

Inuyasha stopped growling, puzzled. "What bargain?"

"Father's. You were small so its no surprise that you had no idea what was going on. Before the company came crashing down Father made me your legal guardian should anything happen to him or your mother. Needless to say I wasn't too thrilled to get the job. Then all hell broke lose. The company crashed after Father died and I was too young to know how to run it by myself. So, over the years, I have educated myself in the business field and I was able to bring back our company from the grave. You need not do anything for or with the company."

"Then why are you here if you don't want me to have anything to do with our Father's company?"

"Let's just say I'm making up for lost time. Its up to you whether or not you want your share."

Sesshomaru stood up from Inuyasha's bed and made his way to the door. Both Inuyasha and Kagome moved out of the way, Kagome still clinging behind Inuyasha. She didn't think Inuyasha's brother was someone to be messed with. The regal youkai stopped before he reached the door to stare at the girl.

"I see you made somewhat of a smart move."

Inuyasha began to growl again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know that you are part human so its no surprise you would go for a human girl. She looks a lot better than the other whore you were seeing."

The hanyou's face turned red. "How do you know about her?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I will expect your answer by tomorrow night. My room is on the fourth floor. 416."

The youkai left his younger brother and his girlfriend.

"Inuyasha?"

"That bastard."

"Inuyasha?"

The inu-hanyou whirled on his girlfriend, startling her. Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome close, resting his head on her shoulder. Breathing in her scent was a calming influence on him. Not that he would admit it to anyone. His brother's visit puzzled him and angered him beyond belief. It had been fifteen years since he last seen his brother and he was a little surprised that he knew who he was. Sure the silver hair and golden eyes gave him away. But why would he come here after all this time just to give him money? He could have sent a check in the mail or have not bothered to make an appearance at all. Him coming here was bringing up bad memories for Inuyasha and he wanted the past to remain in the past. Did his brother expect him to go begging to him to take him in or something? There had to be a catch. Inuyasha sighed once more.

"I don't know why he's here Kagome."

"He said he wanted to give you your fair share of the money."

"Yeah but he's got to have some kind of ulterior motive. Give your brother a whole lot of money and expect nothing in return? Come on."

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to make up for what happened fifteen years ago."

"Sure took him long enough."

"Better late than never, right?"

"I guess so."

Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha's chest, completely over the fact that he was still topless. "Are you going to accept his offer?"

"I'll have to think about it. In the mean time..." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him, not missing that she whimpered. "Let's get something to eat."

"What if Kikyo and Naraku see us?"

Inuyasha pulled his cell phone from the dresser. "We'll just have Miroku bring us something."

"Won't he get into trouble for leaving?"

"He's sneaky. They'll never miss him."

After Inuyasha made the call to Miroku about bringing them something to eat, the hanyou had went to take a shower. No matter how much scrubbing or shampoo he used Kagome doubted that all the paint would come out of his hair or off his face. Kagome answered the door and let Miroku in, helping him with the plates of food he had brought them.

"Gee Miroku. Are you feeding an army?"

"Inuyasha has a really big apetite. He's in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to join him?"

"Ew. Miroku you're such a pervert."

Miroku laughed and winked at her. "Tell him I said hey. I gotta get back to the kitchen."

"See ya."

Moments later Inuyasha came out, clad in only a towel. Kagome blushed furiously as the hanyou made his way around his poker table, laden with food, checking it all out.

"Did he bring enough?" Inuyasha asked while sniffing Ramen.

"He said you had an apetite."

"Keh." Inuyasha put the lid back on the Ramen and went behind his screen to get dressed. To Kagome he should have kept the towel on seeing as his boxers didn't cover that much more up. But who was she to complain? Any girl would go mad for a view like that. Hard chiseled abs, strong biceps, lean...Kagome shook her head.

Kagome took a seat after Inuyasha as he began to pile food onto his plate. She poured their drinks in a cup and handed on to him. She was surprised that while she was doing this that he had fixed her a plate too. 

Inuyasha lifted his cup up. "Cheers?"

Kagome smiled. "Ok."

"To us and to..."

"Tomorrow." Kagome finished for him.

The hanyou smiled. "To us and to tomorrow."

The couple clinked their glasses together and ate in comfortable silence.


	16. Chapter 16

As we all know all good things must come to an end and this is the end of this fic. It was a pleasure to write it, a pain at times, but I loved to write it and read the reviews that my fans sent me. Even though this is the end I will still be reviewing the other chapters. If there is anything that I need to add or fix please write it in a review or in an e-mail. Please check out my other fics if you haven't already. Thanks again!

Kagome woke up groggily, willing the impending sunlight away. For some reason her bed felt stiff, not at all like the comfy softness as it had been when she first arrived. She looked up at the cieling and grew puzzled when it came into focus. The cieling in this room was made from natural wood with a fan circling its axis. The cieling she had been waking up to for the past two weeks was covered in drywall and painted baby blue without a cieling fan. Just where was she? Kagome was just to fly out of the bed when it shifted and a strong, muscular arm wound itself around her waist. Before she went about screaming and thrashing around she slowly turned her head to stare at the person the appendige belonged to. Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when her gaze fell upon silver tresses fanning her boyfriend's face. The breath she let out made Inuyasha's grip tighten. Kagome snuggled closer to him and thought back on how she ended up staying the night with him.

Flashback

Kagome helped Inuyasha clean up the table they ate on and set the dishes in a neat pile to the side to take to the kitchen in the morning. She then sat on the edge ofhis bed while he went about straightening his room. The inu hanyou looked up from his dresser to look at his girlfriend. Her shoulders were slumped over and her face was worn.

"Tired?'

Kagome jerked to attention. "I could stay up all night." Her yawn told a different story though and Inuyasha chuckled softly. He then walked over and knelt in front of her knees.

"You're tired."

"I suppose I am. We did a lot today."

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"You're quiet. Have been since we started eating. Everything ok?" Her voice was laced with worry. Inuyasha was hardly ever silent.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Not right now."

Kagome took his hands in hers and squeezed gently. "You know I'm here if you need to."

Inuyasha nodded. The raven-haired girl smiled softly and made to get up.

"I should probably go get some sleep."

Inuyasha didn't move from his position in front of her, keeping her seated on her bed.

"Inu..."

"Stay."

It wasn't a question or a harsh command. More of a whispered plea that pulled at her heart.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Kagome was a bit surprised at his actions.

He nodded. "Tonight is your last night here. You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"But this won't be the last time you see me. Won't you be staying with Miroku. He lives right down the street from me."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, hair swaying. "Kagome. I can't keep depending on people to take care of me."

"But where will you go?"

"You let me worry about that."

Kagome stood up rather abruptly almost knocking him down to the floor. He stood up to his full height, towering over apparently worried girlfriend with a tired yet determined look in his golden eyes.

"You can't just live on the streeets! You have to depend on someone Inuyasha. There is no way you can do it by yourself." Kagome was near hysterics. All of their horsing around and dancing had taken its toll on her body which was yearning for her to sleep.

Inuyasha braced her upper arms in a tight but gentle grip. "Calm down. I will be fine Kagome."

"But..."

Inuyasha silenced her with a bone crushing hug. "Just stay with me."

Kagome could only nod as he scooped her up and placed her in his bed. He tossed her a huge t-shirt for her to sleep in and turned his back so she could change. A few minutes later he was curled around her possessively. With a quick kiss goodnight Kagome was out.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed softly and ran her fingers over a cute, fuzzy triangle causing it to twitch. Inuyasha growled lowly, almost a purr.

"What are you doing, wench?'" He asked while opening his gorgeous eyes.

Kagome blushed prettily. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Then I guess some ghost was rubbing my ear."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha smirked. "Ready for tonight?"

"Can't wait."

"Good." Inuyasha curled around her, breathing in her scent.

"Don't we need to get up?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha's breath fanned across her neck and ear, making her shiver. "Too comfy. Why are you trembling?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "No...reason."

She could feel Inuyasha nuzzle her neck and felt a fang graze her skin causing her to shiver all over again. Inuyasha's husky voice made her blush. "Liar."

The half demon pulled away from nuzzling her neck to stare into her chocolate eyes, cute blush dusting her cheeks.

"Your body tells me differently."

Kagome's blush grew more fierce and Inuyasha smirked cockily.

"I haven't left you speechless, have I?"

"No." She replied breathlessly.

Inuyasha grinned smugly and dipped down to catch her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back with fervor, moaning soflty.

"Oh my God! Kagome! What the hell are you doing?"

During the yelling Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome as fast as lightening, ending up on the floor pulling the sheets with him. Kagome sat up suddenly, heart pounding against her ribcage, looking as guilty as the cat who ate the canary. Inuyasha flewup from his position puffing angrily.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

"Me?! Might I ask why Kagome is only in a t-shirt with you on top of her clad only in your boxers?" Realization dawned on her. "Don't tell me you spend the night in here with him!"

"I didn't do a thing to her!"

"You wanted to!" Sango shot back heatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kagome groaned and flopped back over on her stomach to bury her head into the pillow as the two argued back and forth.

Kikyo watched Naraku as her came out of his bathroom fully clothed. She leaned back against the headboard, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.

"You're finally awake."

"Mmm hmm. Where are you going?'

"My uncle wants to see me. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll just meet you in the lobby."

"Sounds good."

Naraku kissed her soundly and exited his suite. His uncle probably wanted to see him about some minor problems with the talent show and dance competition later that night.

Kikyo got up, not as all concerned about her modesty, public or private, and prepared to take a shower. A few minutes later steam rolled out of the bathroom as she emerged in a towel. Taking her time she got ready to go out. Collecting her things she walked out the door hearing it lock into place. Before she got to the end of the hall to the elevator and young man in a business suit exited the elevator. He wouldn't have mattered to her if he didn't have the same shocking silver hair Inuyasha had. As she got closer to him she almost faltered in her step. Sesshomaru Takahashi. Everybody who was anybody knew Sesshomaru. As she passed him she could have sworn he turned down the corner of his mouth slightly as if he was digusted with her. His eyes were cold and hard, not at all like Inuyasha's expressive ones. Wait! Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi. Same colored hair and eyes. Kikyo whirled around in her expensive heels.

"Excuse me!"

Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn around to face her.

"Are you related to an Inuyasha?"

"None of your business." He replied icily. And with that the stoic businessman left Kikyo in the hallway, dumbfounded, as he entered his suite.

Inuyasha lazily stretched out on the patio chair he was currently occupying, ignoring the heated glare Sango was sending him. The arguement they had earlier had caused him and Kagome to miss breakfast. Inuyasha had escorted her back to her cabin so she could do whatever she had to do and he had ran back to his cabin to do the same. Then they both met up again and were enjoying their lunch out on the terrace with Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your bed so stiff?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"I bet that wasn't the only thing that was stiff." Sango grumbled.

Miroku looked up from his plate to see Kagome doing a perfect imitation of a tomato with Sango glaring holes into Inuyasha who had his ears pinned back, death glare in place.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, puzzled.

"Inuyasha was putting the moves on Kagome. He made her spend the night with him."

Inuyasha started growling. Kagome discretely bumped her leg against his in an effort to calm or distract him.

"Sango. We didn't do anything. I'm sure he wouldn't have pressured me into anything."

Miroku's face lit up. "Oh! You mean hanky panky. Sango? If we do that why can't they?"

Sango slapped Miroku hard across his face blushing like crazy. Kagome sighed.

"Hypocrite." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Sango whirled on him. "What was that?!"

Inuyasha fumbled. "I said...look at that cricket!" He yelled nervously while pointing to a spot in the grass. Whether a cricket inhabited that spot nobody knew.

Sesshomaru opened his suite door to come face-to-face with his brother. No emotions flashed across his face as he motioned for his younger sibling to enter. Inuyasha nervously took a seat in one of the chairs by the window. Piles of office work adorned the small round table. Upon inspection of some of them Inuyasha noticed their family's logo across the top. He then sat back in the chair when his brother took a seat across from him.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I still think you have an ulterior motive."

"That would be beneath me.' 

"The hell it would." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru's mouth turned up slightly in a smile. "It would be beneath me to deceive my brother."

"But it wouldn't be _beneath _you to deceive someone else?"

Sesshomaru dipped his head in a nod. "One must do what they can to ensure the safety of their company."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Nothing?"

"If you don't want to. You could assist me with minor details but the money I will be giving you, should you chose to accept it, will be sufficient in whatever dealings you may have."

"And what kinda minor details are we talking?"

"You could read and sign papers, assist me in meetings. Things of that nature. I could use the extra help but its your call."

Kagome wrung her hands together nervously in the dressing room she had been given. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since lunch, the hanyou yelling about taking care of business before he ran off. That was four hours ago. The talent show was almost over and soon the dance competition would start after a brief intermission. She knew he wouldn't ditch her after all the hard work they had put it but she couldn't help but be worried about him. Honestly! Didn't he know how to send a message? The door flew open letting Sango in who was already dressed and ready to go. The older girl had picked out a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. The lining was a hot pink and on the left side a slit opened up spilling out more of the pink lining in huge ruffles. She had on a pair of sexy black strappy sandals with stiletto heels. To top her off she had her hair in a toussled do with curly tendrills framing her face with a huge pink flower clipped in place near her ear.

Sango spun around. "How do I look?"

Kagome smiled. "Look nice."

"I need some make-up."

Kagome dug around her make-up table and grabbed a compact full of different shades of eye shadow. She then thrust it in Sango's face. "Just pink eye shadow."

Sango's face lit up as she began applying the make-up. "Are you going to get ready?"

"Yeah."

Kagome walked behind the screen and got dressed. She emerged wearing a long, simple white dress, that contrasted greatly with her black hair, with short puffy sleeves and low v-neck. Along the waist of the dress was a dark red satin ribbon. Her blue-black tresses were pinned back in a loose ponytail with a simple barrette. Sango walked up to her and pulled a few pieces out of the hair piece to frame her face.

"I don't think you need any make-up. You look so pretty."

Kagome beamed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you going to wait here until its your turn?"

"Guess so. Kikyp is going to be shocked when she sees us."

"When are you up?"

"We are last. You?"

"Second. Koga and Ayame are first."

"Who else is dancing?"

"A few guests. No one from that dance party you went to are going to compete."

Kagome looked horrified. "You know about that?"

"Word travels fast. Ginta and Hakkaku told me."

"Good evening ladies." Miroku breezily sang.

"Hey." They greeted together.

"Ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Sango replied.

Miroku smiled. He was wearing a pair of crisp black pants with a tight black tank top on with wide straps and a squared collar. "Sounds good. I haven't seen Kikyo or Naraku yet. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Inuyasha either. Kagome?"

"Not since lunch."

"He'll show though. He loves a competition."

Kagome nodded, somewhat reassured.

_The dance competition is now starting. Our first couple will be Koga and Ayame._

"Are we going?" Miroku asked as the annoucement ended.

"I'm going to stay here with Kagome. Why don't you go see how they do?"

"Yes my lady." Miroku replied while bowing.

The girls waited patiently for Miroku to return for Sango and for information on how well Koga and Ayame performed. Miroku came barrelling back in, cheeks red.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"They didn't do too well. Ayame didn't do her lift thing and they were way out of snych with each other."

"That's too bad." Kagome sympathized.

_"Up next...Sango and Miroku."_

"Bye Kags." Sango said waving.

"Good luck you two!"

The stage lit up with a couple of spotlights shining on Miroku. The music started and he began to do some fancy footwork that was required for the Mambo. He spun around and dropped to his knees. Two more spotlights came on to shine on Sango who had been standing behind Miroku a few feet away. Every couple of steps she made to him she would kick out each of her legs, hands working her dress. Together they both repeated Miroku's earlier footwork as she came up beside him. Miroku then twirled her, she twirled him, and they repeated another twirl each. Sango brought her legs together and leaned from side to side as Miroku supported her from under her arms. After another set of twirls Miroku dropped Sango to the floor, stepped over her, brought her back up into a split, and then back to eye level. Miroku twirled her, dipped her, and after bringing her back up he dropped to his knees as the music ended.

Both dancers faced the crowd, breathing heavily while they bowed, as applause rang throughout the auditorium, smile never leaving their face. The couple ran back to the dressing room Kagome was in and told her how well their dance had went. Miroku had left again to witness Kikyo and Naraku's dance. The couple made Kagome nervous. Where in the world was Inuyasha? After Kikyo and Naraku were two more couples and then it would be their turn. This vacation was turning out to be stressful.

Kikyo had decided that her and Naraku would do a version of the Tango. An old dance but people knew it well. Naraku had donned a simple black tuxedo while she opted to go with a black spaghetti strapped dress that went do her ankles with a very low v-neck. The dress also had a long slit from her mid-thigh down and the back of the dress was backless. The couple stood face-to-face as the music began to play. Kikyo spun around and backed away from Naraku as he followed her. He then brought his hand to the back of her neck, dipped her, and repeated the dip after she came back up. Together they walked in a circle then she placed her left hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her hip. Naraku spun her so that her back was to him and ran his hands down her arms to her hips. Together they walked to the left, to the right, back left, and back right as she spun around to face him. Firm grip on her arm Naraku dipped her. When she came back up she grabbed his shoulder, he grabbed her hip, and with their other hand clasped together they did the signature move of the Tango by walking in one direction, turning around, and walking back the other way. Kikyo brought her leg up to his hip and let her other leg slide back out from under her causing her to move down Naraku's body to the floor. Discretely he pulled her back up and grabbed her leg and dragged her with him as he walked backwards. He dropped her leg, dipped her one way then the other. Kikyo walked around him and sexily dragged her hand across his body as the music dwindled to an end.

Kagome paced the floor nervously, Sango and Miroku looking on. Miroku had informed her that Kikyo and Naraku's dance was flawless and was going to be tough to beat.

"Kagome. Calm down."

"How can I be calm when there's two more couples before me and Inuyasha isn't here yet?"

"He'll show."

"He better. I went through a lot of pain and torture to get to this point."

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Me and Miroku are going to go sit in the auditorium with your family. Are you going to be ok?"

"When he gets here I will be."

With a hug from her friends Kagome was left alone in her dressing room. The announcer had come back on to annouce that the last couple before her and Inuyasha would be performing now. The teenager bit her bottom lip.

"He is going to make me a nervous wreck."

"Who is?"

Kagome spun around to the door to see the man she had been looking for in a pair of black pants with a long sleeved button up shirt on. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?"

"I was visiting my brother."

"All this time?"

"Kinda. I had to think about some things before I came here too and I guess I got carried away with it."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Smart ass." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. "You ready to kick some ass?"

"Yeah but..."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "But what?"

"Miroku said that Kikyo and Naraku were perfect and the way him and Sango were talking their dance was perfect too."

"Well, that may be but let's just say this. Its your first time in something like this and you worked your butt off. No matter what happens you did a great job Kagome. Let's just go out there and have fun."

Kagome smiled. "Ok."

The couple walked out of the room hand in hand to the stage to wait for the couple before them to finish up their dance. Kagome looked around the corner to the auditorium to see Sango and Miroku sitting with her mom, brother, and Shippo. Near the back of the room was Kikyo, Naraku, and the other dancers waiting for the competition to end and for the winner to be announced. The applause from the crowd brought her back from her observation. It was her turn to either shine or flop. Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently when the smell of her nervousness wafted to his nose.

_"Our last and final couple. Inuyasha and Kagome."_

As Kagome was led across the stage to the center she could see Kikyo boring holes into her. Kagome breathed deeply and let it all out in an attempt to calm her nerves. She couldn't get out there and mess up the dance she and Inuyasha had worked so hard on. It was Inuyasha's idea to do something different so he had picked out a Spanish dance. It would give them an edge seeing as how the Tango, Mambo, and other Latin and American dances were used.

As the music began to play, fast, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, wrapped his right hand around her waist as he lifted their other hands in the air and dipped her. Bringing her back up he spun her in his arms and dipped her again with his left hand on her waist this time. They shifted positions so that her right shoulder was aligned with his left as they stare intensely at each other. They turn in a circle together then she spun around so that her left shoulder met his right. Walking in front of him with him following her she walked to his other side and spun around. Her left hand clasped in his right she crosses his path again, lets go of his hand, and grabs his other hand. He pulled her back to him and twirled her several times, pulling her flush up against him. The music sped up more and she threw her head back as he dipped his face down to her chest. When she pulled away from him they linked hands and she pulled him with her. She leaned back then spun away from him. Inuyasha came up behind her. He spun her and let her drop back to the ground and pulled her back up so that Kagome was a hairs breath away from him. Kagome lifted her leg to his hip and he held it while his left hand clasped her hip. She then wrapped her right hand behind his neck while her left cupped his cheek. Inuyasha dipped her back and brought his head back down to her chest, both breathing heavily. When the music stopped he brought her back up and smiled smugly.

_"Can all of our dancers please make their way to the stage so we can annouce the winners?"_

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped to the side so that the others would have room to stand with them. Sango and Miroku came up to them and as the girls hugged the guys shook hands, congratulating each other.

_"Let's give a round of applause for all of our competitors. Ok...and in third place...Naraku and Kikyo!"_

Kagome let out a breath of relief. When she looked at the couple Kikyo was sending her a very cold look. Kagome backed up into Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_"And in second place we have...Inuyasha and Kagome, making Sango and Miroku our winners!"_

Sango and Miroku were hugging and kissing each other. Well, Miroku trying to kiss her when she stopped jumping up and down.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Yasha?"

"Second place Hell yeah!"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha dipped her and kissed her. The crowd stood giving all of the dancers a standing ovation. Inuyasha led Kagome out of the auditorium after the crowd had parted to go back to their rooms and after she had hugged her family. Shippo had even given him a hug. Kagome's sweet voice filtered up to his ears.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Sesshomaru."

"What did he say?"

"That's where I went after lunch. I decided to take him up on his offer and he is going to let me help him run our company."

Kagome smiled. "That's great."

"He is going to let me stay in his summer home while I get my own place built. It isn't too far from the city so we would be able to see each other whenever we want. That is, if you'll still have me as your boyfriend."

Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I still want you."

"I should thank you."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't told me to think about what he said I wouldn't have given it another thought. Matter of fact, if you didn't come to this resort I would still be in the dumps with Miroku beating me up. I'm glad you came, Kagome."

"I'm glad I came too."

"And you know what?" Inuyasha asked as his voice became quiet and husky.

"What?"

"I love you."

Tears made their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Inuyasha pulled back slightly, alarmed.

"What the hell are you crying for?"

"I'm just happy."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Women. All emotional and stuff."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kagome blushed prettily. "I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled toothily and captured her lips in a heated kiss. They pulled away when the fireworks display began and enjoyed the last night of their vacation.

The End

The dances:

Miro and San: Their dance came off an episode of Dancing with the Stars

Kik and Nar: True Lies movie

Inu and Kag: The Mask of Zorro

Like I said before. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Couldn't have done it without your support.


End file.
